Master of My Heart
by BriannaMarley
Summary: After joining a prestigious and illustrious private club built around sexual dominance and role play, Bella enters into a submissive relationship with wealthy businessman Edward Cullen. As their relationship progresses will the secrets of dark past keep their D/s relationship from blossoming into something more? AH. ExB Rated M for adult themes, sexual content, and adult language.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I dabble, that's about it.

**Author Note**: Hello world! I know, I know, it's really hard to fucking believe, but yes, this is me. Well, many of you are going to recognize this fic as something I posted a LONG time ago. However, this is NEW, IMPROVED, and cleaned up somewhat. The plot thickens...

Welcome to the reboot of Master of My Heart.

There are 60 chapters finished to date and I'm currently writing the next installment of the story which will post at a later date. This story is going to be self published in the near future and I will post that information when it becomes available.

Thank you for all of the love and support.

**Playlist:** Stop Trying - Sia

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

**Bella**

The office I sat in was elegant and pristine. The atmosphere was designed with purpose in mind, creams and gold tones accented dark chocolate wood and deep brown leather furniture. A Combination of elegant hard lines and soft textures. It was intimidating and incredibly inviting all at once.

Just the way I liked it, apparently. I thought.

No matter the comfort I felt, I hardly let it show. On the outside, I sat straight, proper, and ready for direction as I awaited Tanya's return.

The Danali Corp was a prestigious and exclusive business in down town Seattle. A major philanthropic institution, they had their hands in just about everything, from major investing firms to pharmaceutical conglomerates. They hosted major events through out the West and East coasts and had connections like you wouldn't believe.

When I'd first caught wind of their exclusive ahem underground club, I couldn't help myself but seek out a way to get in. What better way for me to rub elbows with my sort than to find the safest and most guaranteed source for what I was looking for? Exactly, I had nothing stopping me.

Getting in touch with Tanya was a no brainer, tracking her down was another story all together though. It took a little digging, but eventually I found a way to secure an invite here tonight. The thing about me, if I wanted it, nothing was stopping me from getting it. I'd fought to long and too hard for my life style and I'd be damned if I'd let anyone get in my way again.

So while I waited for head of the registration committee chair to return, I let my eyes explore the room but carefully kept my composer. If I didn't know any better, I'd say somewhere hidden in this room was a security system recording and documenting my every move and breath. This was an audition if you will, a prerequisite to the main event, and I sure as hell wouldn't be making anyone have reason to second guess my carefully disciplined persona.

Suddenly, I could hear voices lingering faintly outside the office door; they were muffled but I could easily recognize that one of the voices belonged to Tanya. I adjusted my blazer and smoothed my white blouse for the hundredth time since I'd been here. I steadied myself as best as I could, waiting patiently for her to enter the room.

"Yes, tell him as soon as I finish up in here, I'll give him a call." I'd heard Tanya say before the door swung open revealing the leggy, drop dead gorgeous strawberry blond.

"Hold all my calls please." She told her assistant as she stepped into the office brandishing a thick manila folder. She closed the door behind her and sauntered over to her antique mahogany desk.

Her swagger was meant to be acknowledged, demanded even. You could tell that by her demeanor that she accepted nothing less than absolute attention and respect.

"Well, ," She addressed me as she glided down in to her chair. "All the necessary paperwork has checked out and your tests have all come back negative."

With a nod of my head I allowed a slight smile to spread across my mouth. This wasn't news to me, but it was a welcome praise to be receiving. I was one step closer and that in itself was a revelation.

"I see here in your application," she continued. "That you've submitted before but have only been collared once?"

"Yes. Just the once." I answered, knowing full well the ten million dollar question was coming.

She stared at me for a moment, I was sure it was because she was waiting for me to elaborate. Tanya didn't realize immediately that I wouldn't.

"Care to elaborate?" she asked with a coy smile.

Taking a deep breath, I ready myself for her inquisition. Perhaps if I volunteered a few details she would deem that acceptable enough to move forward.

"I've participated in a few scenes but I was only exclusive with two men. One of which, collared me as his were together for close to eighteen months."

"How did the relationship end?"

"As I told you on the phone," I pressed my palms together in an effort to keep my cool. "I don't wish to disclose that information." I said as politely as I could manage.

Tanya's cool blue eyes stared me down for what felt like an eternity before she flashed a white smile full of amusement at me. "Of course, that's your business. I just need to be sure that you understand, I need full disclosure-"

"I have no current arrangement and I'm sure that is all that's relative at this point, isn't it?"

"That's all I need to be sure of." She pursed her lips at me but the gleam in her eyes shone brighter, like she was enjoying a joke at my expense. I had to remind myself to keep my cool before I screwed this whole thing up. "Can I assume that the collared relationship was your last?"

I grimaced at her constant prodding. It was annoying but I understood her position and the necessity of her informal impromptu interrogation. It only took a moment for me to quickly decide and acknowledge that the only way to move on to more important discussion was to pacify her with as short an answer I could muster.

"He wasn't good for me. Since that relationship, I've indulged you could say, in scenes with other dominants that I've trusted after that relationship ended. Our arrangements worked well without the added commitment that comes with a collared relationship. The terminations of our arraignments were mutual and on good terms, I provided you with a few references if you'd like to follow up with them personally. I understand if you aren't willing to take my word for it up front."

She looked perplexed at me for a moment; I knew this would only open up another round of questions. I decided to let her know, that wasn't an option.

"Before you ask, the collared relationship I had isn't open for discussion due to legal proceedings that have taken place between us. I will be more than happy to divulge to you what I can, however, it is my personal preference not to relive the gory details. Lets just say that our arrangement was something that I made when I was young and naive, I was new to this lifestyle and foolish. We however, did not draw a contract between us at the time of our relationship. You could say I learned from my mistakes the hard way and I don't have any intention of ever being in a situation like the one again."

She opened her mouth several times, before closing it and keeping it that way seemingly taking a few minutes to gather her wits and thoughts. I knew that my strong will and big mouth ofter landed me in trouble, however I was confident in this instant that Tanya would understand my aversion to her questions on that topic specifically. It wasn't something I liked to even think about, let alone talk about with a stranger. I hoped that she would understand my position and look past my little outburst.

"Very well." She smiled after a moment, a knowing and excited look shining in her blue eyes. "Everything looks wonderful and although you lack certain….experiences, I think you'll be an excellent addition to our community"

To say I was elated was an understatement. If I'd have been a lightbulb I'd be glowing a million megawatts right now. I think I may have been any how.

"Thank you." I smiled polity and kept my cool. I wondered if she could tell I wanted to stand up and do a damn tap dance at this news.

Breath Bella..Breath...

Tanya pressed a few buttons on her phone and her assistant's voice came over the small speaker phone.

"Yes, Ma'am?"

"Bring me an invitation to the Masquerade Gala please." She said before releasing the button.

"Masquerade gala?" I asked with a raised eye brow.

"Yes," Tanya grinned with amusement. "We have an annual 'Munch' each summer. We like to mix them up; there are usually four or five throughout the year. The Masquerade is always right around now. You aren't required to attend, obviously you having such short noticed to the event we wouldn't begrudge you for missing it. However, I'd like to think you would take advantage of our club right away. Give that you're new to the area, it would be beneficial for you to come out and socialize, perhaps meet a few clients of mine?"

I didn't see the harm in it, after all this is why I had come to Tanya and to Danali Corp in the first place, this was my opportunity. I was looking for a safe way to meet Dom's who resided in the area and I knew by coming here, I had a potential of meeting someone I knew was trust worthy and could give me what I was looking for.

This was a lifestyle I had chosen and I couldn't escape my craving for it.

I also knew spending another six months in physical therapy wasn't an option, one wrong move and my sciatic would be all done, this opportunity was really my last shot at finding a gentleman who would safely fore fill my needs and desires. Which was so important and my main reasoning for being here tonight.

I needed an experienced and knowing partner that I knew I could trust and give in to. I couldn't settle for any less, this time there could be no mistake. I had just regained complete use of my right leg and only had a slight limp that I hid it well with all my practice. The only visible proof left of that relationship were scars that would continue to heal over time. Both physically and mentally I was fine, I was getting better every day, and this was something I needed.

I just knew I could find exactly what I was looking for here. It was just a matter of time.

This network was my last resort if I wanted to continue on in this lifestyle. I couldn't afford another careless mistake or wolf in sheep's clothing. Here I knew I would be safe and respected. I felt confident and relaxed by my decision. This was the right path, I just knew it.

Suddenly, a petite redhead walked into Tanya's office and handed her a cream colored envelope. Without a word, she turned and left quietly closing the door behind her. There was no hesitation when Tanya handed me the envelope

"You'll need that for admittance." She smiled. "This Wednesday, seven sharp. The details are inside."

"I'm looking forward to it." I smiled and clutched the envelope in between my hands like a lifeline.

"Any questions?" Tanya asked as she stood from her desk.

"I can't think of any." I stood and smoothed my blazer again. "If that's all, I'll look forward to seeing you there."

rounding her desk, she extended her hand and shook mine firmly. "It was nice to meet you Bella. I have a few clients I know will be very interested." She smiled warmly.

"Well, I look forward to it. Thank you for this opportunity, I truly appreciate it. I'm certainly looking forward to becoming involved in this community."

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Tanya suddenly exclaimed and turned to shuffle through some paperwork on her desk. From the manilla folder she'd held early she quickly flipped through it before pulling out a sheet of paper from inside. "Before you leave, if you wouldn't mind filling out a Play List?"

"Sure." I said as I took the sheets from her and sat back down. She handed me a pen and I scanned the list.

"How do you like these marked?" I asked, wanting to be sure to avoid any disastrous miscommunication.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said as she stood and came around the desk. "A check for your soft limits and use the scaling system zero through five. Zero being no desire and five being as much as possible. Simply put an X for your hard limits."

I nodded and got to work, being somewhat familiar with the terms as I started scanning through the list and making my selections. It was easy to place checks with their numbers accordingly. On things such as impact play, bondage, and wax play, I had a good idea of what I could handle and what I couldn't or wouldn't be willing to explore. Things might have changed over time, which was acceptable, limits changed all the time. For now though, I kept it simple. Once I had a better feel for the person and a developed trust, we could make changes. Right now though, I kept it as close to my comfort level as possible.

The X's were probably a lot easier to place. I knew exactly what was getting X's. I knew what my hard limits were, some better than others.

I'd learned the hard way.

I never wanted to go through those again.

I quickly finished, leaving some activities unmarked. I knew if they had come up in the relationship, we could address them at the time and negotiate with each other to find a comfortable level of play for the both of us. It was already making me feel more comfortable, having handed the list to Tanya felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders.

She glanced at it, skimming though quickly. A small smile spread across her face as she went over the sheets.

"Excellent." She said. "I think you'll fit in quiet well in our community."

"Thank you Tanya, it was nice to finally meet you." I said, gathering up my purse and the invitation. Without much fanfare, Tanya led me to her door and out into the reception area where her assistant sat.

"We'll see you Wednesday evening Bella; if you need anything or have any questions please don't hesitate to give me a call."

"I will thank you." I smiled and turned to leave. As I walked down the long open hallway I glanced back over my shoulder.

"Jackie, get Mr. Cullen on the phone please." Tanya said before disappearing behind her office door and out of sight.

I made my way over to the elevators, slipping inside quickly and pressing the button for the lobby.

While I waited to descend from the forty-second floor, I broke the elegant black wax seal of the cream colored envelope and pulled out a thin rectangular invitation.

The invitation itself was beautiful, ebony in color with a bronze graceful scroll. A thin cardboard sleeve held it together, and when I slipped it off the paper fell open to reveal the intricate details of tomorrow nights events. With a deep breath I slouched against the wall of the elevator as we dropped to the lower levels and let out a sigh of utter and absolute relief.

The Denali Corp.

Cordially invites you to

The Annual

Masquerade Gala

Wednesday, the fifth of August

Two Thousand and Thirteen

at

Barca

1510 11th Avenue

Seattle, Washington

Cocktails - 7pm.

Dinner – 8pm.

Black Tie

I stared down at the invitation for a few moments, wondering were in the hell I was going to find a suitable mask for a masquerade before tomorrow evening. I knew, as much as I disliked the idea, I was in need of a shopping trip. I knew I'd needed to get a new dress as well, tomorrow night could mean a new beginning for me.

Even though I didn't necessarily want to admit it to myself, I couldn't help but feel the excitement of anticipation. The prospect of meeting someone new was the boost I needed. I just hoped I could find trust in a new dominant. I couldn't help but crave this life style, it was who I was. I wouldn't let the past deter me from my goal.

The dinging of the elevator brought me out of my reverie and when the door slid open, I strode confidently out and through the lobby.

As I exited the building and the cool damp Seattle air hit me the reality that I was on a mission tonight was more evident than anything else. I had a lot to do in the next twenty-four hours and right now I needed to start our by find a killer dress.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Thank you for reading! Love is greatly appreciated in the form of reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. _

**Author Note:** Thank you for the reviews and all the love., you know I LOVE hearing from you! If you've PM'd me, I'll get to you ASAP. :)

**Play List:** Every Heart - Sara Haze

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2 <em>

**Bella **

_Mission accomplished_. I thought as I tossed my purchases into the passenger side of my midnight blue E92 coupe. As I climbed into the cab and started up the engine I relished in the soft purr and the comfy texture of the dark leather interior. Inside the safety of my BMW, I slunk back in the drivers seat and sighed with relief. The darkened tint of the windows left me feeling safe from detection and wandering eyes. Despite my paranoia, I knew I had nothing to fear, it was just my nerves creeping up on me like always. I let out another deep, cleansing breath and shifted into reverse. Slowly, I backed out of the narrow spot I'd parked in at in the Northgate Mall parking garage and made my way out of the parking garage and on to the main road.

It wasn't long before I found myself on I-5, heading back to my small two bedroom loft I'd kept since I'd transferred to and graduated from Seattle Pacific University a few months ago.

The loft wasn't anything special. I mean, don't get me wrong, it was nice.

_All right, it was spectacular. The best part about it? It was home._

Honestly, I was lucky to own real estate in Seattle. To not have rent or have a mortgage to worry about paying on time was a relief. _The settlement_ had left me with plenty of money to live comfortably, and I was more comfortable there then I'd been anywhere for quite some time.

Even though I didn't have many friends here, I found that I enjoyed being alone for once. The solitude was something I discovered to be beneficial and I took full advantage. After all, I was still healing physically and mentally. And although I found it wasn't always easy or that some nights were harder than others, I was surviving here in Seattle. I was learning to deal with my life now in the best way I could. When I promised myself a fresh start I meant it and I did everything I could to uphold that promise.

Being so close to my dad was a huge relief too, it was great only having him just a few hours away knowing that I could jump in the car and see him when I needed his silent comfort.

Charlie, my dad was the police chief of a small town here in Washington called Forks. Growing up I'd never been close to him, after he and my mother divorced I'd only spend a few weeks in the summer with him at a time, the rest of the year I lived with her in Arizona. By the time I was fourteen I'd stopped making the trip alone to the Pacific Northwest and spent my time in the dry heat of Arizona studying and preparing for an illustrious college education. My dad was supportive of my choices and stood by me. The two of us had never needed more than a few words to express ourselves. Our relationship was and easy one, awkward at times, but conventional of a father and daughter. We had always silently understood each other, which was something that always drove my mother Renee crazy.

Anyway, the important thing was that I always knew if I needed my dad he'd be there in an instant. In his own way, he gave me exactly what I needed to thrive into the adult that I am. He taught me to trust myself and reminded me even now, that despite what had happened to me nothing could ever deter me from being successful in life. When I'd told him I was accepted to Dartmouth with a full ride he was ecstatic and proud. When everything happened, I had been devastated that I'd let him down.

He and my mother knew nothing of my lifestyle. When I was…injured- _Ugh.._.I wasn't happy about lying to them but I knew I couldn't tell them the truth of the situation and some things were better left unsaid.

When everything went down, I didn't give them the details despite dad's forceful insistence. As far as he and my mother knew, I had been the victim of domestic violence. Neither of them were happy about it, but they respected my wishes and stayed out of it.

_I was so thankful for that. _

Even thinking of it now makes me cringe. In someway, I wish I could confide the truth in my dad especially, but the truth was that I was afraid of what he would think. And while I wasn't ashamed or embarrassed of myself, I didn't think it was something he or my mother could handle knowing. Besides, what I did or didn't do behind closed doors wasn't exactly something I think my father wanted to hear about to begin with. My mother on the other hand...well, lets just say she's a wild one. I love her to pieces, but sometimes she feels more like a little sister to me than a mother. _Go figure._

Most people would claim that I have mommy and daddy issues, but honestly, I didn't. I was just a woman making her way through life, learning my lessons that there would be ups and downs and dealing with the consequences of the mistakes that I'd made.

Having been lost in thought for so long, I hardly registered that I was pulling into my gated underground parking garage. Sighing from another wave of relief, I approached the gated entrance to my building and entered my security code to pull past the guard shack. When I pulled into my spot, I put the car in park and turned off the engine. Gathering my bags, I did a quick glance around before I opened the door and hopped out of the car before I quickly made my way to the bay of elevators that would take me up to my loft.

Pressing the call button, I waited for the elevator to descend. Once inside, I pressed the button for the top floor and entered my security code for access to my floor. When the elevator lifted to life with me thankfully alone inside, I relaxed against the wall and patiently waited for the car to travel to the top of the building.

All the while I pleaded with the gods that I wouldn't bump into my new neighbor Michael. The past few weeks he had been persistently trying to court me. He was a sweet guy.

_Harmless._ I thought, but he couldn't take a hint to save his life.

The doors pulled open to my floor and when I stepped out in the softly lit hallway, I was glad to finally be home for the evening and ready to strip down and have a nice long soak in the tub. As I turned right to head to my side of the penthouse floor, I caught sight of Michael exiting his loft from the corner of my eye and cursed under my breath.

"Fucking shit." Speak of the devil.

When he heard the elevator and noticed me stepping out, he wheeled around and greeted me with a large toothy smile.

"Bella," He breathed in excitement.

I could practically imagine him doing a jig and the thought made me smile. Stupidity on my part, of coarse he would take my openly happy expression as an invitation to conversation.

_Oh well, just go with it._ After all, mom always said I should play nice with the other kids.

"Hi Mike," I said, restraining the giggle that wanted to burst forth. I made my way toward my loft to open my door, juggling my bags. "How are you?" I asked over my shoulder while I kept walking and shifting weight around.

Despite my lack of fear of him, his footfall quickening toward me still instinctively put me on edge. "Hey, let me help you with those." He reached for my bags with a smile. "I'm doing good, how are you? Therapeutic shopping trip?" He asked gesturing to my bags with smile and a raised eye brow.

"Thanks," I said as I handed a few off to him, making it much easier to slide the key into the dead bolt of my front door. "I guess you could say that." I smiled at him politely. "I've haven't seen you since earlier this morning, how'd your day go?" I wondered if he would here the sarcasm heavily dripping my tone.

"Oh you know, work's work. How about you, good day?" he asked me with genuine curiosity.

"Yea, I'm good. Keeping busy, starting to get ready for the holidays and all that." I smiled, inwardly laughing at him for being so oblivious but wanting to be kind to him regardless of my aversions to his advances.

"Wow, you start early. I could use a few pointers if you wouldn't mind giving me the advice."

I swung my door open and plopped the few bags I had down on the smooth beech wood floor and quickly deactivated the alarm.

Mike stepped just on to the threshold to hand me the remainder of my bags.

"Thanks." I set the rest of the bags down but didn't venture further in to the space. Not that I feared for my safety with Michael, but I didn't want to give him any false impressions. "My best advice, start shopping now." I chuckled. "There's always a lot of good bargains and I find it easier to start brain storming gifts now. I mean, after all they say that it's the thought that counts, right?"

He smiled widely and shook his head in agreement. "Yea, that's true." Then he got that look in his eyes and I suddenly hoped that this wouldn't take its usual course.

"Maybe you could help me sometime?" He asked hopefully.

_Damn._

"Sure, maybe sometime." I offered begrudgingly, this time though I think he could sense my hesitance.

I stood there awkwardly for a few moments and I wondered if he was internally working up the courage to ask me out again. I really hoped not, it was getting harder and harder for me to turn him down.. and not because I had some weird sense of need to accept his invitation out. I just hated to see the obvious disappointment on his face when I ultimately declined. Even though Mike was a sweet guy, he just really wasn't for me. Not to sound conceited or anything, but I knew he could never fulfill _my_ needs or desires.

"So Bella, a few of us were going out tonight…" He trailed off suggestively.

_Aw hell he was working up the courage. _

_Son of a bitch._

_Fuck it all to hell. _

_Damn it. _

"Do you…I mean would you like to join us? It's just a few of my buddies from college are meeting up, they're bringing some girls with them, so it wouldn't be a bunch of dudes or anything like that-" He started rambling.

How could I let this boy down easily-again, for the hundredth time in three weeks?

"I'm sorry Mike, I'm just not really up for it tonight. It's been a long day." I watched as his eyes fell in disappointment and like an idiot I quickly added a '_maybe next time'_ teasing him with false hope.

"Oh, that's ok." He smiled, but I could tell he was downtrodden at my denial. "Raincheck then?"

"Sure." I smiled and inwardly winced.

_Idiot, you just couldn't resist could you? Why was the hell was I such a damn masochist?_

Before I could make it any worse, I bid him a good night and told him to have fun with his friends.

Slowly, I closed my door sort of forcing him back, but in a polite sort of way and latched the dead bolt. Content by my narrow escape, I armed my security system and gathered the bags from my shopping excursion before trudging up the steps to my bedroom. I flopped the collection of bags down on top of my bed and began emptying their contents so that I could sort and put them away. The gown I'd found needed to be hung so I could use the steamer to smooth out the tiny travel wrinkles.

When I was finished, I wandered back down stairs and dug through my fridge to throw together a snack. With the dim lights on in the kitchen I quickly sliced up a granny smith apple and added it and a dollop of peanut butter to a plate and I wandered over to my living room. Plopped down on the plushy comfortable bench seat, I snuggled up to the long wall of glass over looking Elliott bay and enjoyed the soft glow of lights that cast my living room in a pretty twilight glow.

The view I had was breath taking from this height. I had the most beautiful view of Bainbridge Island and Mt. Olympus. It was the sole reason I decided on this loft in particular, I loved to sit and relax and watch the ferry boats glide in and out of the bay. I often found myself imagining that I was a passenger making my way home to an beautiful house on shore of the illustrious island.

As I took a bite out of my apple slice, my mind started to wander to tomorrow night. I wasn't quite sure what I should expect and I wouldn't be being honest with myself if I said I wasn't nervous. I hoped I could find a conservative Dom.

After all, the last thing I needed was a wolf in sheep's clothing again or someone that was going to push me too far too fast.

I as fearful as I was that I would have poor judgment again, I tried my best to remain optimistic of what my future held. Even though Tanya had been very reassuring when we spoke, it still didn't quiet calm my natural anxieties. However, I thought this would be a good a start as any. A safe one too.

I always found myself wondering if I should give up on maintaining this lifestyle and if it was it really worth all this trouble to keep up with something I thought I wanted and needed despite my lack of success at it.

My body and mind had been put through hell these past two years, but I still needed to live this life like I needed the air to breath. People I'd spoken to hard told me that this feeling was natural and that I shouldn't second guess myself if something felt like it could be right.

Sure, I had participated in a few scenes, but it wasn't enough. The moment my release came I was hungry for more. _It wasn't as though my needs weren't met, they were._ There was always that need I had to be possessed by a man. A Dom, to be more precise and that needs was too overwhelming to deny. Dabbling from scene to scene with other D/s couples I had met and continued to play with wasn't working out as best as I though it would. I needed something more stable.

Truth be told, I knew it would be hard for me to devote my full trust into another Dom, but I had to keep reminding myself that they weren't all like _him_.

I couldn't let that fear rule me, it just wasn't being fair to myself to deny something I knew wholeheartedly that I needed.

The relationship we had shared was anything but what a real D/s relationship entailed. Sure it started out normally, but it wasn't long before I figured out he wasn't exactly honest with me or what I thought he was.

I still had nightmares of that night, they were few and far between but they were still there and my scars, both mental and physical were all the proof I needed as a daily reminder.

I just hoped I'd be able to find a conservative Dom in the greater Seattle area. I was lucky to have gotten Tanya's contact information and I was certain that meeting her was a step in the right direction. I just hoped that she was right about me being able to fit in easily. I hated that transition period and the mingling. I just wanted to find a good guy to have fun with.

_That wasn't so much to ask for, was it?_

I was pulled out my reverie when I suddenly heard the jingling of Bob Marley's _'Bad boys'_ coming from my purse in the kitchen. huge smile spread across my face and I sprinted over to the counter top. Digging and fumbling through my bag I hoped I'd get the call before it went to voice mail.

When I finally found the phone at the bottom of my bag, I quickly answered.

"Hi Dad!" I said brightly.

"Hi sweetheart, how are you?" His voice reserved but happy.

"I'm doing good, you?"

"Good."

Ever since I decided to relocate to Washington he'd been ecstatic to have me so near. He was also relentlessly trying to set me up with his best friend's son. I half expected our conversation to go there at some point each time he called.

I knew he was trying to be a good father, but it was getting annoying. At least Renee hadn't pushed me to settle down, but I knew she avoided matrimony like an infectious disease.

I knew Charlie was worried for me; he just didn't want me to be alone. I almost forgot I was on the phone with him since he'd fallen silent.

"So… how's the crime rate holding out up there?" I gaged him in easy conversation wondering why he'd called. Dad wasn't really one for gossip or small talk. I was used to our conversations having a purpose or point.

He chuckled. "Down twelve percent this month."

"Well, they're sure lucky to have such a good chief of police protecting them." I said smiling.

"Actually, that's why I was calling. The Puget Sound Chapter of the American Society of Industrial Security is presenting me with the Leadership Award for Excellence in Police Administration and Management." He said like he couldn't believe it. "They're hosting a dinner and ceremony there in Seattle at the end of September for me and a few other officers receiving other awards. I was hoping I could have you be there…you don't have to speak of course."

"Are you kidding, Dad that's so incredible and I'd be honored to say a few words for you! This is great news, I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks honey, I don't have any of the information yet but when I get it I'll give you a call and we can plan it out."

"That sounds fine. Congratulations Dad, I'm so happy you're finally getting some recognition up there, you deserve it. You're the best police chief in Washington." I said excitedly.

I wasn't exaggerating, Charlie would do as good a job if not better than the chief here in Seattle. No one deserved the recognition of a job well done more than him. He was kind and caring and served the people of forks well.

"I wouldn't go that far, but thank you sweetheart."

We talked for about fifteen more minutes before he informed me that the Sounders were coming on and he needed to go. I never would have pegged Charlie for a soccer fan, but I suppose it shouldn't surprise me. He loved all sports and I think he just watched anything sports related. I wasn't sure his TV ever had anything else on it besides ESPN, NESN, and Sports Center.

I was also happy to be getting off the phone with him before he could bring up Jacob, his friend Billy's son. I think he'd finally given up for now, which was a welcome relief on my end. Dad could be pushy and persistent when he wanted to be. Occupational hazard I suppose.

Once I'd finally hung up with promises of a visit soon, I made my way up stairs to draw myself a bath.

My master bath was my other favorite part of the entire house, next to the kitchen that is. It was lavish and expansive. Entirely white from ceiling to floor and adorned with silver fixtures and accessories. This master bathroom was my retreat. The ceilings were vaulted with a glass skylight that I could enjoy the beauty of the stars under. The best part, nestled in the far right corner sat my nine thousand dollar Jacuzzi Allusion Salon Spascustom bath tub.

When I'd first closed on the loft I hired an interior decorator to re-do the bathroom. I needed it to accommodate my needs and rather than use a local gyms whirlpool, I decided to have my own installed. Well, the designed I used was amazing. Without little effort she talked me into it really, but I couldn't be more thankful for her persistence or the prices she was able to get me for the redesign. I mentally made a note to call her again soon. I had a feeling she could help me with a holiday setup when the time came.

As I sunk down into the warm water I smiled in contentment, the jets soothed my protesting muscles every night and I couldn't have been happier. Even though soaking here every night was a constant reminder of my past, it took the twelve whirlpool jets and ten air jets to calm the anxiety I felt every night before it was time to sleep.

Once the water finished reaching the adequate level, I turned the jets on before adding my freesia bath oil and slipped deeper into the comforting warmth. Letting myself relax into the water, I rested my head back and peered out through the two large square skylights directly above the bath. Star gazing in here had become a favorite past time of mine. Reaching for the switch on the wall, I muted the lights and sat at total ease bathed in the natural glow of the moonlight.

It wasn't long before I was ready for bed, completely relaxed and warm. I slipped a silk night gown on, triple checked my security system, took my nightly dose of medication and crawled into my plush king sized designer bed. I pulled the floral blue comforter practically up to my nose and settled in, praying for an undisturbed, full and restful night of sleep.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading and taking the time to review! :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note:** Hello! Sorry, Christmas/New Years week at WDW is insanity. This is the first day off I've had in about 10 days. :( Anywho, I'm going to post a few chapters today, spaced out. I'm not putting up a posting schedule, mostly because my actual work schedule is insane. I'll post as much as I can when I can.

**Play List: **Bad Karma - Ida Maria

* * *

><p>Bella -<p>

His bedroom door slammed shut, the wood creaked in protest as he made his way to me waiting patiently in the center of the room. Whatever punishment he had in mind, I would endure it graciously.

As he approached me I could see the hostility and anger rolling off of him like an optical illusion. He shook as his teeth clenched and his muscled bunched. I could already tell from his demeanor that we were in for a long night.

"Who do you belong to Isabella?" He roared as he tore open the silk shirt I was wearing with one fluid motion of his hand.

"I said who do you belong to? Answer me!"

"I belong only to you Master." I replied.

"I'm not entirely convinced you believe that." He sneered against my ear as he gathered my hair tightly in his hands and yanked my head to the side. "Perhaps I should mark you here?" He paused running his finger along my throat, stroking down to my shoulder. "Perhaps it would help to serve you as a reminder of who owns you? What do you think of that?" He asked menacingly.

"Whatever will please you." I replied in a small voice.

It wasn't easy giving into the game he wanted to play, but I knew he liked to role play and be rough. It was something I wasn't one hundred percent comfortable with, but I was confident that he wouldn't take things to far if I voiced my fears. In the past he pushed my boundaries, this wasn't anything different.

At my answer he threw his head back and laughed darkly.

"What ever will please me?" His voiced mocked my own. "What would please me," a sour expression turned his handsome face into an incredulous sneer of disgust, "is to be able to leave you alone in a crowded room for less than five minutes for a drink at the bar and not have you throwing yourself at the other men like a common goddamned bitch in heat!"

"Laurent was asking me if I knew where to find you, he-" Realizing my mistake when I'd opened my mouth, I had just enough time to brace myself. Suddenly his hand flew across my cheek, striking it hard enough to swing my head to the opposite direction. The resulting sting stole my breath away with a shocked gasp. Tears immediately filled my eyes but I bit my lips to stop them from spilling.

"Do you think I'm an idiot Isabella?" Forcefully, he grasped by chin in his hand and made my eyes meet his. " Do you think I wouldn't notice? That I didn't see him ogling you? That I was blind to the two of you eye fucking each other, just waiting until I turned my back so you could sneak away! Let's get one thing straight. YOU ARE MINE!" He screamed in my face, the smell of liquor and smoke immediately overwhelming me as he sprayed me with spit.

Was he drunk? No...he couldn't be, it was against the rules.

"Not only that, but I don't recall ever giving you the permission to speak without permission tonight, did I?" He snarled.

How did he expect me to control other peoples actions? I didn't throw myself at Laurent, why didn't he understand that I was only trying to be helpful? We weren't at a scene, we were in public and at one of his fathers public event's. I couldn't exactly behave like we were playing out a scene. Perhaps if I explained it to him, he would understand that I wasn't doing anything wrong.

"But I-" I started to explain but was silenced by the pain that seared my bicep as his fingernails bit into the flesh of my upper arm.

"You ignorant little bitch. I'm so goddamned tired of your defiance and stupidity. I think it's time I dealt with you properly and taught you who the boss is here."

One minute he was in my face, the next he grabbed a fistful of my hair at the roots and turned a quick heel. I screeched in shocking pain when he started dragging me by my hair to the adjacent wall on the other side of the room. He quickly tore away the remainder of my clothing and locked my wrists in the shackles that hung above my head in his playroom.

He stepped away from me, leaving me alone in the room. I let out a sign of relief. Grateful that the extent of my punishment was being strapped in chains and hoped he would go and cool off somewhere. I'd seen him angry, but never like this.

I'd never seen him this drunk either.

He retuned only a moment later with a crazy look on his face and I began to become further alarmed when I noticed the object he brandished in his right hand.

I tensed with a sudden overwhelming terror that things were going to go too far.

"What are you doing with that?" I watched him as he twirled what looked like a small revolver around in his palm. The way he kept spinning the trigger on his index finger made me wonder if he was imagining himself as the star of an old western film.

"You've been a bad girl, Isabella. It's time for your punishment."

"That's not even funny, let me out of these shackles now. We're done here tonight. You're obviously drunk and -"

The sound of the back of his hand striking my face reverberated throughout the room. The strike against my cheek so powerful that my head lolled to the side and swear I saw stars.

"Shut up I said!" I shouted. "You do what I say! Damn it! Why are you so stupid!"

Rolling my head, I looked into his eyes with clenched teeth. "Enough. Let me out now. I swear-"

"You swear what?" He smirked. "You'll stop me?"

The smirk that grew on his face in that moment was terrifyingly sadistic.

"They'll be none of that tonight, we're going a play a little game Bella, I think it will help jog your memory…remind you, shall we say of to whom you belong to."

I whimpered as he flicked his wrist, opening the revolver's cylinder and placed a single bullet inside.

"Now," He said, as he spun the cylinder and jerked his wrist to click it back into place. "To whom do you belong?"

"Y-y-you" I stammered. "Please, please stop this."

"That's right; you are mine to do with what I please. If I want to end your miserable life, I'll do so."

He cocked the hammer and took a few steps back before raising the gun to my warning he pulled the trigger.

I screamed out in terror as the gun clicked in the empty chamber.

I couldn't stop the onslaught of tears that ran down my face as I began to hyperventilate.

"What's the matter with you Bella…I thought you liked being dominated?" He raised the run to my face and pulled the trigger again.

"P-p-ple-e-ase R-r-red, Red!" I begged, not understanding what had come over him. He'd never gone as far as this before and he was scaring the shit out of me. "Master, this isn't funny, please, please stop!"

He laughed menacingly and loud as he brought the gun up again to my face, re-cocking it.

"To whom do you belong?" He asked again in a sweeter voice.

"To you Master. I am only yours!" I whimpered out a sob.

Suddenly he looked down to my feet and then back at me, looking utterly repulsed and astounded. "Did you piss on my floor?" he asked darkly.

"I'm sorry Master…I'll do better." I pleaded.

"You can try…" He trailed off before pulling the trigger a third time, only this time the gun fired, the bullet spiraled through the air. It was so close I swore I could feel a slight breeze graze my cheek, before the sound of splitting wood reverberated through out the room. My ears rung with the sound of my heartbeat.

I trembled so badly the chains of the restraints tinkled against the wall. He kept on laughing as he took my face in his left hand, grabbing my chin forcibly to look at him.

"You we're lucky just then, consider that a forewarning of what's to come. I won't be easy on you tonight." The heel of the revolver came down on me, causing a sickening crack and a searing pain.

_Everything went dark._

I bolted straight up in my bed panting and sweating wildly. My hand flew to my racing heart and I tried to calm my ragged breathing. Turning to my left, I quickly put the bedside lamp on and glanced around the room to further calm myself.

I was home and in my bed in Seattle.

"It was just a dream." I tried to tell myself as I took deep calming gulps of air.

I glanced at my alarm clock sitting on my bedside table; it was just after three a.m.

_Perfect_.

Well, I suppose five hours is better than nothing.

I swung my legs out of bed as my erratic breathing returned to normal and made my way over to the key pad of the security system taking note that it was still armed.

I wandered down stairs and into the kitchen, quickly deciding tea would help. I placed the kettle on the burner and waited.

I fished out a packet of my favorite blend and plopped it into a mug from the cabinet. I smiled as I stared down at it. Renee, my mother, had made it for me during her ceramic period. Looking at the lopsided mug made me chuckle with much needed relief, it was amazing how quickly my mood could turn with something as simple as a mug.

My erratic hair brained mother.

It had been almost a year since I'd seen her last, we kept up with each other in email but it just wasn't the same. I missed her terribly. She was busy though, recently remarried to a minor league baseball player who was ten years younger than her. My father just loved that, and me, well it was weird at first but I'd gotten used to Phil. He was good for my mother and he was responsible. She needed that, I was happy she was able to find someone who could take care of her, even if he was only a few years older than I was.

The tea kettle screamed in protest and brought me from my thoughts. The steam rushing up the spout quickly died away as I pulled it off the burner and poured the hot water over the tea bag and into the mug.

Satisfied with my steeping, I gathered my mug and walked into the living room where I sank down against the sleek glass windows that overlooked the bay. My eyes searched out over the water to Bainbridge Island and I signed in contentment over my steamy mug. The houses there were so beautiful. When I'd first moved here, I'd taken the ferry across and explored and had been totally awed by the architectures and designs. Not to mention the views, the mountain ranges coupled with the ocean and the woods were breathtaking. Anyone who lived there was truly blessed.

To say property owners on the island lived in luxury would be an understatement, I think the least expensive property over there cost around eight hundred thousand. I wanted more than anything to live there, but I spent my money economically….. And I didn't need a big empty house just for me. The loft was just right, and I still had a beautiful view of the island. It was more than I could've ever asked for.

The tea calmed my nerves and as I finished the last sip, I sprawled out along the window bench comfortably and settled in. Before shutting my eyes, I reached for the remote to my stereo system and clicked it on. As the sounds of Debussy's Clair De Lune filled the room,I laid myself out and stared up at the full moon in the sky and let the music relaxed me. Before I knew it, I felt my body slowly drifting back to a fit less sleep.

When I woke again, the sun was high in the sky and my living room was bathed in bright sunlight. I stretched out my aching muscles and blinked the sleep from my eyes as I sat up and glared out the window trying to figure out how late I let myself sleep in. It was a beautiful day, bright and sunny. Unusually so for Washington; there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. The wakes in Elliott Bay shimmered and sparkled with sunlight. It was so beautiful, I was almost reluctant to get up and prepare for the day.

I needed to though, tonight would be a big night and I knew I had some preparing to do. I just hoped I was as ready as I felt for this. Some might say it was still too soon, but I felt good. This felt right.

I checked the clock in the kitchen before I dashed up the stairs for a quick shower. I didn't have long until my appointment with Brie at the spa.

About an hour later, I was rushing out of my building to the main street just outside.

"Good afternoon Miss Swan."

"John, how many times do I need to ask that you call me Bella?" I smiled sweetly at him.

John was the sweet older doorman of my building. He had salt and pepper hair and always dressed in his hunter green doorman uniform. In a way, it suited him, he looked like one of those doormen from a late forties movie, complete with the little cap. I loved it.

"If you insist miss," He smiled.

"I do, how is Mary doing?"

John's wife had been very sick, recently hospitalized. When I'd heard, I contacted the manager so that I could send a care package to John and his wife.

"She's doing much better." John touched my shoulder and smiled adoringly. "Thank you for sending the package, Mary loved it. That was very kind of you to think of us."

"It was the least I could do." I scoffed. "I'm very glad to hear she's feeling better. If there's anything I can do please let me know."

"I will dear, thank you." John grasped my hand and placed a gentle kiss on my knuckles. I flushed pink and drew my hand back.

"I'll never understand what a beautiful girl like you is doing living alone in this big city." He smiled. "If I were forty years younger you'd be in trouble young lady."

I smiled at his forwardness. "And what would Mary have to say about that?" I joked.

He laughed loudly and shook his head. "You've got me there." The grin he wore was silly and brightened my already pleasant mood. He was such a sweet man. "Can I call you a cab dear?"

"Yes please." I smiled back. "I need to go downtown and I'm not in much of a mood to deal with the traffic."

We stepped out side and John whistled loudly. Despite the sharp noise reverberating through my head and making me jump slightly, I laughed. It was so hard to believe that someone his age could make a noise that _loud_.

"Thank you John." I smiled gratefully as a cab pulled up. John moved forward first so he could open the door and helped me inside.

"Have a pleasant afternoon Miss Bella, be careful out there."

I waved with a smile before he shut the door.

"2127 First Avenue please." I told the driver.

Without any sort of fanfare we were off. I leaned back and buckled my seatbelt and relaxed. Thankful that I could enjoy the ride and watch the scenery without having to do the driving. I hated the city traffic, I wasn't too proud to admit it gave me a mild case of road rage which is why I avoided it as much as possible.

About twenty minutes later we arrived in front of _Gary Manuel Salon. _Leaning forward_,_ I handed two twenties over the seat and let the driver know to keep the change. Stepping out of the cab, I shouldered my bag and made my way inside of the upscale spa that had become like a second home to me in the last few weeks.

The receptionist behind the desk was what you would call a stereotypical blond working in a salon. Her hair was long and puffy down her back, her makeup overly done and all wrong for her skin tone. Unprofessionally chomping her gum and flipping through a copy of GQ, no doubt just to ogle the recent hottie on the cover. From what Brie had told me, she was the owners grand daughter and she aspired to takeover the family business when the time was right.

Hopefully I could find a new spa by the time that happened.

She popped her gum and looked up at me. "Can I help you?" She asked as she tossed her magazine to the side. You'd think she'd show some recognition after seeing me so many times. After all, I was adding to her trust fund. Not that it mattered, she seemed like her mind was always somewhere else.

"Bella Swan.." I tried to politely jog her memory, or at least prompt her to look at the appointments scheduled for today. "I have an appointment with Brie." I clarified further when she looked at me like I had a third eye.

"Hi Bella," Brie said appearing next to me and saving me from dealing with the ditz. "I'll take it from here Naomi, thanks."

"Thanks for taking me on such short notice." I smiled and leaned in to her hug.

"No problem, it's good to see you so soon again." She squeezed me back before pulling away and holding me at arms length. "So, party tonight?"

"Party." I sighed.

"Awesome. Let's get started, shall we?"

Among other things, Brie was a massage therapist and all around cosmetologist that my physical therapist had recommended I see every other week.

_Her hands did wonderful things to me._

It wasn't long before I was all waxed and completely hair free, scrubbed, buffed, and polished. When I was finished Brie lead me to a small chair in the corner where she quickly combed out my hair and threw it up into a French twist. Leaving several pieces cascading down my back in long bouncing curls, she gave it a quick once over and a heaping dusting of finishing spray to hold it all together before deeming me appropriately acceptable. When I was ready to leave I felt like I was walking on water, Brie was amazing and talented. She could relax me like no one else could.

I thanked her immensely and paid my bill, leaving her the hefty tip that she'd earned every penny of.

I stepped out into the busy sidewalk of First Avenue and hailed a cab. While I waited for the driver to pull over and come to a stop, I glanced at my iPhone for the time – it was a little after five. I had just enough time to get home and get ready to make my way down town to Barca with a little time to spare. With any luck, being early would allow me to help settle whatever nerves I knew would be swirling by then.

I really hoped all this extra work would be well worth it, but somehow I knew that even if I didn't meet anyone I felt that was worthy of my time tonight, that today wouldn't have been wasted. I used to have such aversions to being pampered, but now I looked forward to my spa days or any excuse to have one.

I was thankful to make my way into the loft with out attracting any unnecessary attention. John was just getting ready to leave for the day and trade off shifts with our night door man who was sweet, but also a total horn dog. Eric had never made serious advancements toward me, I always found his innuendoes funny.

Without holding me up, John remarked on how beautiful I looked and ushered me into an empty elevator. I thanked him and wished him a good night as the doors closed, all the while crossing my fingers that the doors would reopen to an empty hallway for me. Thankfully, my prayers were answered as I stepped out and toward my loft. At least Mike would be one less thing to deal with tonight. Hopeful, I kept my mood in high spirits and prayed that my luck wouldn't change tonight.

As quickly as my excitement could carry me, I made my way inside and rearmed the security system, dead bolted the door, and then sprinted up the steps to my bedroom to where my dress hung in the closet.

I stripped out of the jeans and button down blouse I'd worn and slipped on the deep midnight blue dress. It was silky, strapless and very feminine. The sweetheart neck line clung to me just right and the dress flared out from the bust making me feel sexier than I'd felt in a long time. The matching three inch heels I'd chosen were peep toe and the perfect finishing touch.

Four years ago, I'd never been able to wear shoes like these without falling on my face, but the dancing lessons and yoga had paid off over the last few months. I could finally manage to walk across a flat surface without splitting my head open. Even though I couldn't wear five inch heels anymore, the threes were just as sexy and comfortable enough for me. I just needed to remember to take a seat every now and then to give myself a rest.

I found the heels really helped me focus on walking. Without the slightest limp I was able to control my pace and posture. If you could believe it, when I wore them it really helped the alignment of my spine and I wasn't as tense as you would think. I could focus solely on walking, every step measured, calculated. So much so that wearing the heels made the limp I worked so hard to hide vanish.

Not that I was ashamed or had anything to hide. I just wanted tonight to go well. If I found someone, there would be time to explain my past later on. For once, I wanted to meet someone who appreciated me for who I was, not out of pity.

I threw a few things in my clutch and grabbed the mask I'd bought at the costume store. I wandered over to the full length oval mirror that sat in the corner of my bedroom and took myself in.

_"Not too shabby Bella…" _I complimented myself on my choice of dress and the hard work Brie has done earlier.

Dare I say, I looked incredible. I had a slight glow about my skin and the gown hugged my body in all the right spots. To test it out, I slipped the mask over my face for the full effect.

The one I'd gone with looked more like a piece of art than a mask, it was a creamy silver and gold with accents of sheet music laid into it. A design of spirals and swirls flowed about it and it fell neatly against my cheek bones.

It was perfect. I knew that when I first had seen it that it would complete the entire look. Through the eye holes my eyes were smoky and sexy, I felt like a professional seductress, like a real submissive. I wondered briefly how many heads I'd turn tonight, but quickly dismissed the notion. I didn't want to turn heads, _I wanted..._

With a huff, I peeled the mask carefully off and slid it into my clutch.

Wandering over to my closet, I grabbed a small black wrap and tucked it over my arms to have just in case it became chilly later. The weather in Washington was slightly unpredictable and Seattle seemed to be the strangest, especially with the breeze coming in off the water at night.

Giving myself a final once over, I gathered everything I needed and walked down my way down the hall to my office, I plucked the invitation off of my desk and made my way out.

Arming the security system before I stepped out into the hall I let out a deep breath I closed the door. Readying myself for the night and the excitement that was sure to come.

_Here goes nothing._

* * *

><p><em>Authors Note: Chapter 4 will be up shortly.. <em>


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: I won't even. Happy reading...

Play List: If I lose Myself - One Republic

* * *

><p>Bella -<p>

The ride over to Barca was short and sweet, traffic was light but I was still managed to be fashionably five minutes late. I guess I should have taken a cab and saved myself the aggravation. At the time, driving myself seemed like a better idea, for one I wasn't in the mood to deal with Eric tonight and I wanted to easily make a getaway tonight if I had to.

When I pulled up, a valet opened my door and helped me out of the car.

"Are you here for the party Miss?" The young man asked, tossing his long blond hair out of his blue eyes.

"I am." I kept my composer as I handed off my keys, he was cute, but I wasn't here for him.

"Excellent." A little grin lit up his face. "This is your ticket, when you're ready to leave just bring it over and we'll take care of you."

"Thanks." I smiled lightly, wondering if he was thinking I'd somehow be leaving here with him later tonight.

Well, I guess we could all be dreamers, couldn't we?

As I approached the entrance, two bouncers sat out side the club's main entrance checking invites. They were big, burly, and sort of frightening. One of them had arms as big as my waist and the other was just as menacing covered in vibrant tattoos and piecing. Not being able to help it, I approached them cautiously and flashed my elegant invitation, which seemed to do the trick.

The dark haired tattooed one smiled and slightly wagged his brow, his teeth sparkling in the vivid glow of lights coming from the array of business that cover the busy street. I ignored the pesky unease I'd felt as best as I could before scurrying inside the narrow door frame and past the two huge men that seemed to be drinking me in. Once past them without incident, I let a little shaky breath and told myself to get it together. When I opened my eyes they went wide with awe and excitement.

The inside of Barca was stunning, when I walked in I immediately felt like I'd entered an elegant brothel.

The color scheme was warm, inviting, and yet intimidating all that the same time. The walls were a deep red and there were hints and traces of gold and wrought iron everywhere. Small pillar candles were scattered through out the room, some dripping cream wax on the surfaces below or down the walls as they bathed everything in soft sultry candle light.

The long expansive bar was incredible, made of some sort of park wood that curved and rounded along the wall like the notes on sheet music. My eyes were pulled to the back splash behind it that seem to expand the room and add even more mystery. A large mirror as big as the wall itself hung there and a heavy deep red stage curtain with gold tassels framed it.

Everything was rich and gorgeous, and I literally felt like I stepped into the real life _Moulin Rouge._

A baby grand piano sat in the corner of the room and a man with coppery bronzed hair, tousled in sexy disarray, sat with his back to the crowd playing a beautiful melody. It was mesmerizing and hauntingly beautiful, without thought I found myself wandering toward him but I stopped short when someone bumped me from behind and brought me out of the fog that seemed to swirl around in my head and cloud my judgement.

I'd barely noticed that the room was starting to fill up. Several people had already adorned their masks and were sipping glasses of wine in the main room where the piano play sat, totally oblivious to the effect he was having on the me. Shaking my head to clear it, I walked myself over to the cramped coat check and handed over my wrap. The diminutive orange haired man inside smiled at me and handed me a small red ticket, I slipped it safely inside my clutch with my valet ticket and pulled my mask out.

I was about to slide it into place when I heard Tanya calling my name.

"Bella!" She pushed her way over to me with little effort on her part, the crowd around us practically parted like the red sea.

"Tanya, hello. " I smiled my greeting as I settled the mask over my cheeks.

Tanya was breathtaking of course, all long legs and strawberry blond ringlets cascading around her. She was wearing a simple black cocktail dress that was anything but simple on her. She was busty and gorgeous and I honestly couldn't help but ogle her myself. If I wasn't so self confident she's have had me running out of here.

"I'm so glad you could make it." Leaning toward me she brushed a kiss across my right cheek and smiled. "There are a few people here that I'd like you to meet." She said happily as she clasped our hands together and started leading me into the main room.

Settling my nerves, I gave myself a little pep talk and squared my shoulders.

I let her take my hand and lead me around the room, but much to my disappointment, the piano man was gone. Searching the room and coming up empty, I started to wonder if I'd imagined him. Shaking off my disappointment, I followed Tanya around as she introduced me to several different people in the room. All the while my eyes always continued their search, every now and again landing back on the empty bench of the piano.

If Tanya sensed anything in my mood, she didn't bring it up. It wasn't long before I fell easily into the rhythm of the atmosphere and let myself enjoy the easy conversations.

I chatted up and smiled with several of people, including a couple who had been involved with each other for a long time. Liam and Siobhan were married fifteen years, had three year old, and were still living the BDSM life style regularly. I was pleasantly shocked when they invited me to joint them for an evening.

Liam heartily chuckled at me when I hesitated at first. "No pressure, Bella. It's all in good fun, you know?"

"We would love to have you, Bella." Siobhan smiled warmly down at me from her five inch black paten leather Christian Louboutin's. "It would be such fun to have another beautiful woman around every now and again."

To that Liam heartily agreed.

Being a "Free Agent" was something that Tanya had whispered conspicuously about to me earlier. Apparently as long as I wasn't collared in their club or attending any other parties outside of the circle, that I could enjoy myself as much as I'd liked.

It was really strange, yet refreshing to be welcomed so openly.

At one point Tanya had excused herself to check on something, but promised to be right back. I let her know with a wink that she didn't need to hurry. I didn't want her to feel as though she had to babysit me tonight. I was a grown woman and capable of taking care of myself after all, right? Besides, for the first time in a really long time I found it as easy as breathing to enjoy myself tonight, there was something about these people that really made me feel like I'd finally found a place where I could be myself.

As I wondered the room that night I found that most of the men I spoke to were a little too old for my taste. Don't get me wrong, I didn't mind an older man but I had my limits and in the back of my mind I'd always wondered how I'd justify the relationship to Charlie if the situation ever arose where they'd have to meet.

Not that I needed to justify anything, I was twenty-four years old and perfectly capable of making my own choices. Renee always said there was a lot to be said for an older man…or even a younger one if you went by her current standards. I guess the point was, is that when you met the right one, age didn't matter.

The thought made me smile, my silly mothers standards were always enough to give me a good chuckle. I knew that wouldn't stop a few raised eye brows on my fathers' behalf. I wouldn't want to upset the Police Chief by parade a man around him that was closer to his age than my own. Call me crazy, but for some reason I knew it wouldn't fly too well with him.

Cocktail hour was moving swiftly along and so far I wasn't having much luck. It wasn't long before I found myself at the bar refilling my wine glass for the second time in the hour. I made a mental note to slow down a bit before I ended up incoherent and making a fool of myself.

"What's a beautiful girl like you doing in a place like this without a collar?" A deep nasally voice asked.

_Really, a pick up line?_

Luckily my back was to this overly and unnecessarily confident man, so he didn't see my eye roll. I turned slightly to face him while I waited for the bartender to fill my drink.

The smile I'd plastered on my face faltered slightly as I took in his appearance. Dark brown greasy brown hair that was unkempt and unruly, a bad complexion marred with what looked like acne scars littered his round face. The attire was by far the worst, leather pants, red silk shirt left undone to reveal a mound of chest hair...

I fought the urge to visibly shudder all the while I hoped he hadn't noticed my falter. I didn't like being rude, even if it was compulsively.

"I'm Eric." He held his hand out for mine with an enthusiastic smile.

Apparently not.

I was dazed in a stupor, it was times like these I wish I had a wing man….I needed an escape and fast.

"There you are." A soft feminine voice called. "I've been looking all over for you, Edward's been looking for you." To my right a beautiful blond woman appeared as she took my arm in hers and led me away from the bar.

Thank God for small favors. Even not knowing who the hell this girl was or the Edward she mentioned that was apparently looking for me, I couldn't have cared less nor could I be more thankful for her well timed assisted escape.

"Sorry, I hope you really weren't interested in him." She smiled. "Trust me; you don't want to get to know that one." Her nose scrunched in distaste. "He's a bit new at this." She motioned with her hands to the crowd of people.

"Thanks, I guess wishes do come true. I was looking for a way outta' that one." I laughed. "I'm Bella."

"I know. I'm Katrina, Tanya's sister. You can call Kate."

Just then dinner was announced.

Shit. I cursed inwardly. I forgot to check the seating arrangements.

Kate must have sensed my silent dilemma.

"You're with us, over here." She smiled and tugged at my hand.

Kate led me over to a black and red linen table adorned with a high fancy centerpiece of roses and other exotic looking flowers. There were several jagged looking branches jutting out from the center and those were dripping with long chandelier like strands of crystals. More tea lights were scattered around the table, and the murky darkness of the room set the mood of seduction.

Realization donning on me, I figured out who I was standing with. Kate was no doubt Tanya's sister and business partner. She was beautiful and blond just like Tanya; only her hair was longer and lighter in color. Kate was slender and curvy all in one, a total knockout. I hadn't met Irina yet, but there was no doubt in my mind that these sisters were a triple threat.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" she asked as we approached the table and took our seats.

"I am, it's quite a party. Someone certainly knows what they're doing." I smiled.

"Don't give Tanya a big head." She snorted. "It's bad enough she's already all high and mighty."

"She planned all this?" I asked with true admiration, everything had turned out beautifully.

"I did." Tanya smirked coming to join us at the table.

Our table filled up quickly, seven of us in total. All but one empty seat next to mine.

"Bella," Kate said. "This is my husband Garrett," she gestured to a tall handsome man with sandy colored hair that was slicked back and gathered into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. He wore a flawless tux with a deep maroon tie that complimented his hazel eyes.

"Garrett, this is Isabella Swan."

"It's always a pleasure to meet such a beautiful woman." Garrett took my hand firmly in his and kissed the back of it. I flushed pink and smiled back.

"It's wonderful to meet you, Sir."

Kate also introduced me to the rest of the table, which included a beautiful olive skinned woman named Carmen, whom I quickly learned was married to Eleazer.

Carmen had originally been a submissive for Eleazer; it hadn't taken the two of them to fall in love. They were currently expecting their first child, Carmen was approximately twelve weeks and she positively glowed. As it turned out the two of them had only come tonight to support Tanya and the Denali Corp, rather than 'network' as Tanya liked to refer to it.

A waiter placed a small portion of chicken piard in front of me and I slowly dug in, cutting my chicken and steamed veggies in tiny delectable little pieces. The meal was good, but I was slightly zealous, knowing I could have done a much better job.

Dessert and coffee were served and the room relaxed into easy conversations. Only a few times I'd noticed Tanya glancing at the seat next to mine before looking around the room like she was searching for someone. I brushed it off, hoping whoever was supposed to sit here had found another spot. For some reason, the empty seat next to me brought more comfort. I think I was slowly having my fill of the evening. Despite not having met anyone, I wasn't sad or angry about it. So far this evening was turning out wonderfully. I was really happy to have made as many friends as I had already. I felt great about my choice to take Tanya up on her offer to come out tonight. It was exactly what I need to get out of this funk I was feeling.

Most of the people here seemed to know each other and I busied myself by staying close to Kate's side, chatting with her and sharing stories. I knew it was cowardice, but there was no way in hell I even wanted to give some of these men the time of day, let alone my submission. Still, it was good being out again.

Thank God for Kate, she was my knight in shining armor the majority of the knight. She must have saved me four separate times from the strangest men I'd ever met. As the night wore on, so did my mood though and it wasn't long before I find myself annoyed by two in particular. Tyler Crowley annoyingly young playboy that didn't understand that I wasn't interested, and Eric Yorkie inexperienced greasy bar guy who seemed to be making an Olympic sport out of vying for my attention. The two of them were bordering stalker.

_Just what I needed, right?_

I felt so disappointed and angry with myself by the time the night started to wind down. I vowed tonight would be a new beginning for me. Sure, I had my doubts about being ready but I'd wanted to push that aside and move on. I wanted to find someone to connect with.

It was fitting, here I stood closing myself off to the people around me again.

Angry and exhausted, I decided to call it a night.

I could tell Kate and Tanya were disappointed when I told them I was leaving. I know Tanya was confident I would have hit it off with someone tonight. I hoped she could have been right.

"Its still early Bella, the DJ just started playing." Tanya practically whined. "Can you stay just a little while longer?"

"I know I'm sorry. I just don't think there's anything here for me tonight." I motioned to the small crowd of masqueraders. "I've had a wonderful time though." I smiled. "Thank you for inviting me here, it's been great getting to know you both."

"You've hardly met everyone!" Tanya moaned. "Please Bella, just a little while longer."

Besides, it hadn't escaped my noticed as I walked around earlier that many of the women here weren't collared, if that were the case my chances of meeting someone tonight were slim anyhow.

"Most of the girls here aren't collared. I bet whatever was good, I missed out on." I shrugged.

Most of the women here were incredibly gorgeous, dressed to the nines in short sexy gowns and diamond necklaces. One woman had a string of emeralds and diamonds around her neck that looked like it would rival the crowned jewels. The piece looked like it cost a small fortune.

"Bella." Kate huffed, pointing at a group of stunning women. "They're wearing collars."

"Huh?" I looked at her in confusion. "Who is?"

Kate pointed out a tall red head wearing a ruby encrusted choker. "Most of the women here are, only a handful of you aren't collared. Believe me, the odds are in your favor tonight. Just give it a little more time."

"What-" My eyes widened as I took in the group. Most of them still wearing elaborate masks adorned with jewels and feathers. I felt like I hadn't really looked at anyone for the length of time I'd spent with them all. I was finally beginning to understand Tanya's lengthy application process.

When she mentioned the exclusivity of her network, I hadn't realized she meant _lifestyles of the rich and famous_ exclusive.

"Breath Bella," Tanya said suddenly bringing me out of my reverie. "I told you that I would make sure you are well taken care of." She smiled. "Why do you think I accepted your application and invited you here tonight? You more than qualified."

"She looks kind of pale…" I heard Kate say softly, wrapping an arm around me to keep me steady.

"I think I need to get some air." I blurted out.

"I'll go with you." Kate offered, ushering me toward the balcony. "There's less people up stairs and places to sit."

We made our way through the crowd and over to a wrought iron set of stairs that led up to an over look and a terrace.

"You go on up Bella; I'll be right behind you I just need to see Irina for a moment. Would you like something from the bar when I come back?"

"White wine." I nodded, calling back over the blaring beat of music pumping through the room as I started up the steps.

I didn't pay attention to Kate as she disappeared back down the stairs. When I finally made it to the top without falling backward I celebrated a small victory. As soon as I could feel the cool breeze coming from the open terrace doors I didn't waste any time stepping out into the cool Seattle air. Once out, I drew in a deep breath and let it back out, like my physical therapist had taught me. I instantly felt more calm and collected. There was a heavy floral scent in the air and I realized there were several large bowls of floating candles, gardenias, and water lilies. The scent was heavenly and relaxing. I was so thankful, Tanya really had out done her self to set a mood.

I settled myself against the railing and watched the remainder of the sun disappear over the horizon.

"You've been quite the topic of discussion this evening." A velvet voice suddenly spoke from behind me, sort of startling me at first before I became a little annoyed. I just wanted a minute to myself, was that so much to ask?

"Have I?" I asked, tired of being ogled and sought after by greasy haired boys caught up in how to spend their trust funds.

"You've certainly caught my attention." His voice was suddenly caressing me with a breathless whisper against back of my neck. I felt a shiver of pleasure trickle down my spine and shoot straight to my core.

Holy crow.

I slowly turned to face this seductive mystery man that was breathing down my neck. It wasn't until we were almost completely face to face, that I allowed myself to take him in. The moment I did, I almost gasped aloud in surprise.

The man that stood before me was beyond gorgeous and anything but adolescent. He wore a classic black tux that left his shoulders looking broad and strong. Even through the layers of his suit, I could tell he had a perfectly sculpted body. His coppery bronze hair was in sexy disarray, like he'd just crawled out of bed after a long day of hot, mind blowing sex.

I barely felt the soft sigh escape my lips as I drank him in.

Now that's a visual I can sear into my brain and save for later.

Though his face was covered by a classic Phantom of the Opera mask, I could still make out his chiseled jaw line and angular face. When our eyes finally met, I was stunned into a dazed mess. They were the deepest most expressive, mesmerizing shade of dark green I had ever seen on a person. On the corners of my mind something nagged of familiarity, but I was too stupefied to wonder what. Something inside me screamed to be claimed by him.

I don't think I'd ever been rendered speechless in my life, at this point the only thing holding me upright was the support I was getting from the railing I was leaning my back against, it was intense.

Ever so slightly, I felt my knees shake and back slide a hair. While I didn't think I would pass out from this encounter, I wasn't sure my body could keep the promise to my overloaded mind right now. It seemed like everything was pleasantly shutting down.

As if in response to my anticipated needs, I felt the slightly pressure as pressed his body closer to me, touching, but just barely to support me against the railing. If his hips angled any closer to mine I think I might explode from sensory overload. If this man could do this to me while my clothes were still on...

It wasn't until I felt his arms resting on either side of me on the banister that I exhaled some sort of relief. However, when he leaned in, I sucked in a sharp breath of anticipation. I don't think I imagined craning my neck ever so slightly to give him better access. I just hoped he didn't think I was this easy all the time. Something about his was hypnotic but wow, he was so close I could practically taste the delicious scent coming off his skin. I wasn't sure if this was reality anymore. Nothing could possibly feel this good and be real. It was making my head whirl with delight.

Strange though, I wasn't startled by the fact that I welcomed the close proximity of him. In all honesty, I craved it, hungered for it almost. In a way I felt safe. Even though I'd also felt like prey being stalked as I stood trapped between his strong arms. Still, I wanted him closer, needed him to close the distance between us.

I'd never felt a connection to someone so powerful in my entire life. The hum of electricity between us was plausible, so much so I could almost feel the buzzing of a current surging between.

I wondered if he could feel it too?

I felt his dark sultry chuckle before I heard it and it did strange and delicious things to my suddenly overheated body.

"If you don't have any prior engagements Isabella, I'd like to take you somewhere we can speak…privately." His voice was a low sexy murmur against my ear and the way he said my name had me swooning. All I could do was nod my head as his heated breath tickled the fine hairs on my neck.

Right now, there was nothing I wanted more than to go with him…to have him take me...I wanted him in more way I cared to admit even to myself. Without hesitation I felt him slowly back away and wrap his arm around me.

Just as simply as that, I knew I would follow this man anywhere.

* * *

><p>Author's note: Hmmm... Edward? Someone else? I guess you'll find out in Chapter 5...<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note:** Sigh... Do you know, I'd seriously forgotten how much I loved these two until I started playing with them again?

**Play List: Falling Into You - Celine Dion **

* * *

><p>His hand rested on the small of my back as he led me back inside to Barca. The number of people still left inside on the upper level seemed to thin out and I was so thankful for that.<p>

Less people equaled less noise and that was something I really needed. If I could gather my whits, I might make it through this without fucking it up so soon on.

Sex on legs confidently guided me over to a small round table with two chairs. I went to pull one of the chairs out and sit down, only to have my hand brushed gently away.

I glanced up at him with curious eye as he pulled the chair out and gestured for me to take a seat.

"I find it a little troubling that you aren't so easily accustomed to being treated like the beautiful woman that you are." His deep voice floated to me over the hum of noise.

The flush on my cheeks must have been evident even in the soft candle light of the room, because he looked at me questioningly like his prodding had been originally intended as a bad joke. I squirmed for a moment under his gaze. Suddenly, it seemed like he was trying to read my mind and coming up short.

Already too nervous, I did my best to try to calm myself out of the flustered state I seemed to be in. I didn't need to reveal to him that be treated well by a man wasn't something I been exactly accustomed to. He certainly didn't need to know a man had never pulled my chair out either. At least, not until I had a feel for how this would go.

As I took my seat, he leaned in close to my ear and breathed, "Would you like something from the bar before we begin?"

Well, I'd like something before we began. I smiled up at him, suddenly feeling bold. "What would you suggest?" I tried asking in a breathy voice.

_I hoped it sounded as sexy as I felt._

A slow smile spread across his appetizing mouth. "How about some wine? Do you like red or white?"

Vaguely I remembered Kate, I wondered where she'd gotten off to but was silently thankful she'd been delayed.

"A glass of Asti Spumante' would be wonderful." I said softly.

"I'll be right back." He leaned in close to whisper, causing my breathing to hitch in my throat.

_Dear lord. This man was going to be the death of me._

I watched him as he gracefully took the stairs and disappeared. Once he was out of sight, I let out a long breath. I mulled over the possibilities this man could offer me, only to find that they left me hot and very bothered.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a light giggling that seemed to be getting closer, louder, and more obnoxious. My head whirled around to face a curvy wire haired brunette. As she sauntered over to me, eyes bright with amusement and plopped herself down in the chair across from me, I wondered who the hell she was and what she wanted.

"You must be Isabella?" It wasn't a question. It was a statement, she knew exactly who I was.

"Yes?" It sounded a bit like a question, I was lost to how so many people here seemed to know of me. Being the new girl sucked no matter what stage of life you were in.

She giggled and leaned forward, smacking her hands on the table. "I'm Jessica. You're new aren't you?"

I couldn't help but feel her question held a double meaning. I wasn't really in the mood for games and the sudden natural buzz I'd had was starting to ebb out. It wasn't going to be long before I wouldn't be able to mask my annoyance if this girl started some bullshit. So, to clear up any confusion I decided to set her straight. I wasn't some inexperience sub and I certainly wasn't here to be some sort of entertainment for her enjoyment.

"I'm new to Seattle." I clarified, slightly annoyed with her critical stare.

"So, you've been a submissive before?" Her tone almost sounded incredulous and down right amused.

_It was really starting to piss me off._

"I have." I bit, fighting to keep the hostility off my face and out of my voice.

"Oh. Well, you just seemed a little…flustered." She smirked. "I suppose Edward does have the effect though doesn't he?"

Ah, and finally a name. Although I would have preferred he reveal it to me, rather then this know it all. I supposed she could be right; even I could recognize my flustered state, but it seemed I could hardly be blamed.

"Edward?" I questioned; trying to clarify.

"Yes, Edward Cullen, as in Cullen Biopharma…"

Suddenly it clicked, Edward Cullen…Co founder, CEO, President, and vice chair of Cullen Biopharmaceuticals. One of the largest pharmaceutical companies in the world, they were globally renowned for some of the most extensive research and development for consumer health care products and vaccines then any other pharmaceutical company in the world.

I'd just read in Forbes last week that the company's net value had just surpassed two hundred and thirty-billion.

I couldn't believe I hadn't recognized him. Although his father was the center of the article, Edward Cullen was practically the poster boy. His resemblance to Carlisle Cullen was striking; in both looks and intelligence.

My mind lingered slightly as Jessica brought me back from my thoughts.

"He's beautiful of course." She continued. "Just don't bother wasting your time if you're looking for a long term thing, he rarely hangs around for more than a scene or two. Apparently no one here is good enough to wear his collar." She huffed lightly. "Like I care."

So that's what this was about? I almost laughed uncontrollably in her face. Someone was quite determined at invidiousness.

"Thanks for the insight." I smiled sweetly, noticing the top of Kate's head slowly coming up the iron staircase.

When her eyes landed on Jessica she hurried over and gave me a funny look.

"Sorry Bella, Garrett and I got a little…caught up on the dance floor."

She placed a glass of white wine down on the table in front of me.

"It's alright, I was just chatting here with my new friend." I smiled at her, taking in her disheveled appearance and swollen lips.

"I see you've met Jessica." Her voice sounded pleasant and hostile all at once as the odd expression came back to her features.

Jessica's face contorted into something that looked similar to the Cheshire cat. Her lips spread wide away from her teeth as they gleamed in the splashes of pinks and oranges coming from the ceiling strobe lights.

"She's met Edward, I was just being a pal you know. Trying to get her all filled in on his normal behavior. I wouldn't want her to get her hopes up if she's looking for a collared relationship. Most men here won't compete with Edward once he's had his way with someone."

"Mr. Cullen," Kate practically snarled "and Isabella are two consenting adults. If I were you Jessica, I wouldn't be so critical of other club members' lifestyles. In fact, I'd be a little more concerned with my own business. You can never be too careful, you never know who you'll piss off around here, ya' know?"

I chanced a glance at Jessica who looked near tears as she stood.

"Yes Ma'am, my apologies." She said quietly before scurrying down the steps to the main floor.

"Such a little bitch." Kate spat. "You don't know how long I've wanted to put that _one_ in her place."

"Once again you've saved me the trouble." I laughed and Kate joined in. "Thanks for the wine." I picked up the glass and took a long sip, practically draining it in one mouthful.

"Sure, consider it a pleasure you've afforded me. So... you've met Mr. Cullen?" Her eyes seemed bright with excitement and was that hope?

"You know, I'm not even entirely sure. He hasn't exactly given me his name yet."

"Huh?" She asked looking confused, and I elaborated our encounter.

"He went to get me a glass of wine."

Kate blushed slightly, "Sorry…I was a bit…caught up." She laughed.

I waved my hand assuring her it wasn't a big deal at all and took another sip.

"Bella," Kate was serious suddenly. "I don't know much about your past, but I just want you to know…Edward Cullen is a good man. You can trust him."

A small smile graced my lips and I nodded my thanks. She was smart enough not to ask about my past and I was certainly thankful for that. There was only a hand full of people who knew about me. In fact, I could count them on one hand and that was myself included. I wasn't sure if I could ever tell anyone what had happened but, I did know if I wanted any sort of collared relationship with anyone I would have to tell.

Sooner than later I think.

To be honest, the thought of reliving that week scared the hell out of me. Even if it was only in memory, dreaming about it in bits and pieces was certainly enough to set me into a tailspin. I hate to actually have to relive that whole thing in an explanation. I know I will though and I know it'll be hard.

As I sat contemplating this, I began to slightly panic. What if I was making another horrible judgment call? Sure, Kate said I could trust him, that he was a good man…but I didn't really even know Kate…or anyone here for that matter. What if I was assuming too much to think anyone would want to take on my emotional baggage and physical abuse hang ups?

What if this was all wrong again? What if I wasn't ready? _What if they thought I was too needy and didn't think I was worth the time of day?_

I hadn't even realized that I was practically hyperventilating.

_I'm not ready for this, I shouldn't be here._

"Oh gosh." I breathed out sharply. "I'm such an idiot."

Then, Kate was hovering over me frantically like a protective mother.

"Bella, I'm the idiot. I'm so sorry I shouldn't have said something like that to you!" She rubbed soothing circles on my back as I began to calm myself. "It's just, I want you to know you can trust us. I know that's sometimes easier said than done, but if you ever need someone I'm here for you. I would never hurt you or let anyone hurt you. I already feel like we are going to be really good friends. Please don't be upset by what I've said."

I took a deep calming breath in and blew it back out. "Thank you Kate, that means a lot to me." I gave my best smile, realizing Kate's honesty did mean a great deal. "I'm so sorry if I scared you. It's been a long time since I've done this and I'm just nervous and scared. It's stupid and it not your fault at all. Thank you for being honest with me."

I wanted to be able to continue this lifestyle and move on from my past. I knew that the only way I could do that is if I took the necessary risks and put myself out there again. I wasn't the same naive helpless little girl I was then either. I just needed to start acting like the strong independent woman I had grown into.

Tonight was the night, I was ready and I wanted this. I could do this, I just had to be smart.

With conviction I didn't know I possessed, I held he stem of my glass and quickly swallowed the remaining gulp. Kate watched me for a moment before offering to step out with me for some air.

"I'm fine, air is the last thing I need right now. Another shot of liquid courage would be great though." I laughed. "Oh no, _shit_. I've probably made a huge mess of my face."

"You look perfect." Kate rushed to say, here see for yourself." She handed me a small compact and I gave her a grateful smile as I flipped it open and stared into the small round mirror. Quickly swiping the remaining moisture from under my lashes, I fixed up the smudge of mascara and made a note to send Brie gift. The makeup was still thankfully intact. _Phew._

"Are you all right?" she asked when I handed her the compact back.

"No, but I will be."

"Good." Kate smiled happily. "Because this is the start of a beautiful thing." She wagged a finger back and forth between us. I laughed and nodded in agreement. I liked Kate. "So, Edward Cullen." He brows wagged suggestively. "I knew that you were going to catch his eye."

"I seem to be catching a lot of eye tonight."I grimaced thinking back to Tweedle Dee and Dweedle dumb from earlier. "It sucks being the new kid in town."

"Ugh. Don't pay any attention to them. I'll try to keep the vulture off until Mr Cullen returns."

I had to laugh at her feeble attempts. Whether she was here or not didn't seem to phase the small minded males in the room in the least.

I briefly wondered what the hell was taking him so long to return. Why he'd elected to go to the bar that was down stairs, rather then the one that was nestled in the corner up here. It had been at least twenty minutes and I was beginning to wonder if he'd ever come back.

_That thought alone was pretty depressing. _

"Katie, there you are." Garrett called as he strode over to our small table.

"I love a good munch as much as the next fellow but there's something I'd much rather be _munching_ on right now." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Kate hummed happily as her lips touched Garrett's.

"We can leave when Mr. Cullen returns from the bar." Kate answered determinedly.

Garrett smiled knowingly at me and chuckled. "Ah, so she's met Edward. Well, that certainly was only a matter of time. You are quiet the head turner Isabella."

"Kate, I'll be fine here by myself" I felt my cheeks flame with a blush. "You don't have to sit here with me when you could be doing something more _entertaining_."

"Beautiful and intelligent. I like this girl Katie. Perhaps we should sneak her out of here before Cullen can get his hooks in." Garrett smiled.

"S_top it_!" Kate giggled and smacked a hand against Garrett's chest. "It won't kill you to wait just a few minutes, he can't be long now."

"I don't know Katie, I hear that Edward is pretty lo-"

"Don't finish that sentence buddy, you're talking about my cousin. Not a visual I want to think about, thank you very much."Kate grimaced in good humor.

I couldn't help but laugh as well. Garrett and Kate were quickly becoming my favorite people on the planet.

"Really," I chuckled at them. "I'm fine to sit here. You too should go on, I know if I had the option and been offered an invitation out of here, I'd go the second I could. Seriously, it's okay."

"Are you sure Bella, we don't mind waiting." Kate looked reluctant."I hate to leave you here by yourself to wait."

"Kate, I'll be fine." I laughed. "I'm a big girl, I can keep the vulture off a little longer. Trust me, I'll be fine."

"Alright.." Kate sighed. "I'll give you a call, we can get together for lunch?" We both stood and she pulled me in for a tight hug. "It was really great getting to know you tonight Bella."

"Thanks for being my wingman." I giggled. I'll talk to you later this week and we'll figure something out? Have a good night guys." I winked.

Suddenly Garrett was there, taking my hand in his to lay silly kisses across my knuckles like some outrageous casanova. I couldn't deny that he was handsome. Kate certainly had her hands full with this one. "It was wonderful meeting you Isabella, I hope we'll see you again soon." He winked.

"You can count on it. Behave yourself."

"Not in my nature." He gaffed with a huge grin taking over his face.

We said our goodbyes and I returned to my seat to patiently wait at the table I'd been left at.

Another twenty minutes came and went and now I was starting to feel a little foolish for sitting here as long as I had. My glass was empty again and I decided it was time to get my own refill. I decided that if I finished another glass and he still hadn't returned, I'd call it a night.

Leaving my empty glass at the table I sauntered over to the small bar, slightly swaying my hips to the beat of the music as I went. The live band downstairs was playing some romantic oldies and they were killing it. Under other circumstances, I might have taken another shot and hit the dance floor.

When I reached the bar, I shimmied my way between two vacant bar stools and leaned over the side in an attempt to get the bartenders attention. Thankfully, it didn't take him long to spot me.

"What can I get you?" He chimed from the other end of the bar.

Just as I was about to open my mouth, a familiar voice spoke from right behind me.

"She's all set Jack!" The velvet voice belonging to who I now knew was Edward shouted from behind me.

Whirling around in surprise, I swayed slightly from the motion. This man had the most intense effect on me. It seemed just his mere presence made me go weak in the knees. His lopsided smile was so breathtaking, I found myself becoming slightly lightheaded from our small interaction.

He reached his hand out and touched it gently to my waist, steadying me. I immediately felt it again, that strange electric hum between us was back.

He shuffled forward slightly until the distance between us was gone and we were practically chest to chest.

From the corner of my eye I saw him gently set down a wine glass and put his other hand on my hip.

Effectively trapping me against the bar, holding me steady between his hands.

_Holy shit._

The same feelings washed over me once again and it was like…with this man things were just….it felt right.

I looked up at him through my eyelashes, practically begging him to make a move.

He leaned in, his breath fanning my face. "What do you think you were doing...didn't I say I'd refill your glass?" He said huskily.

I almost collapsed in a puddle at his feet, but suddenly I remember how long he'd made me wait for his return.

"You were gone….I wasn't sure if or when you'd return or if you would." I said in a small voice.

He hesitated for a moment before speaking against my ear. "I apologize for making you wait. I was taking care of a personal matter."

I nodded in understanding. "Do you still want to speak with me privately?" I asked hesitantly.

His breath tickled my neck, and I could swear I felt his lips grazing my ear.

"If you'll permit me, I'd like to do much more than speak."

My mouth had completely fallen open as I took in shallow panting breaths. I struggled with myself to stay calm and cool.

Tried and failed because this man; Edward Cullen, was wreaking havoc with my panties. The crazy amazing thing was, he knew it too and I was pretty sure he liked it. Love it even.

My eyes darted from his lips to his eyes several times as I bit my lip in anticipation of his next he continued teasing me like this I was going to die.

"Why don't we have a seat?" His hands fell from my waist in a slow dragging motion that left me even more hot and bothered.

We made our way over to the same table and before I could reach for the chair, he was there pulling it out for me. I couldn't help the blush that graced my cheeks as the result of my silly embarrassment.

As I moved toward the chair to take my seat; my heel stuck on something and I tumbled forward. I braced myself for the impact of the hard ground but suddenly found myself practically floating, as two strong arms wrapped around my waist and stopped my crashing forward.

Slightly stunned, I righted myself and smoothed my dress. "Thank you." I said softly as I felt my skin heat further.

I felt completely mortified; I hadn't been this clumsy in years. In fact, I couldn't remember the last time I tripped over an object, let alone a flat surface.

Edward took a seat across from me and the bartender he'd referred to as 'Jack' walked over and set down a glass of wine in front of me and a tall pilsner of what I assumed was a dark ale in front of Edward.

"Asti Spumante for the beautiful lady." He smiled down at me. "Edward, the usual." Winking, Jack turned and headed back to the bar to serve the other patrons.

I watched as Edward took a long sip from his glass before setting it back down and settling his gaze on me.

"I should be honest with you Isabella, I'm not an easy Dom." Before I could even think about becoming nervous he continued. "I take pride in this lifestyle and expect one hundred and ten percent from my submissive. I have rules and expectations that I require to be met. Failure to comply will result in swift and sound discipline." Pausing slightly to gauge my reaction, his eyes practically sparkled before he continued. "I'm not a cruel tyrant. If you become my submissive you will be well taken care of. Everything I do for you is never without careful thought and consideration, your every need will be met and surpassed."

I watched his features, as his eyes lit up and became impossibly dark.

"I am personally looking for a consensual, long term 24/7 relationship. From what I understood of your application your experience is limited, but you're willing to explore certain flavors of play and are in need of something long term. Am I wrong?"

"No Sir, but..." I stopped myself.

"But…what are your concerns Isabella?" He looked at me thoughtfully.

"I will not enter into a relationship without a contract. I have my own expectations in a relationship, you're a stranger to me and I don't trust easily. If I enter into a relationship with you I need to know things are clear between us." I held my eyes downcast from him realizing it was my turn to gauge his reaction. I waited, unsure of what to expect, hoping I hadn't spoken out of turn.

I felt his fingers graze my chin softly before he pulled my face gently up to look in his eyes.

"I understand Isabella. Trust of one another is something that will need to be earned over time. This request is nothing to feel shame over." He smiled reassuringly at me and continued. "Hesitation is a natural reaction and although you don't know me, I can assure you my word is my honor and with me you'll always be completely safe.I will never push your limits more than I know you're able to handle things and I will never harm you."

As strange as it felt, I believed him and for some reason, I wanted to trust him. I needed to.

I wasn't sure how to reply, but it seemed unnecessary in the least.

"Perhaps we should continue the finer points of this discussion more…privately. I'd like you to accompany me for the weekend." He smiled this heart stopping crooked grin. The shocking beauty of it caused my heart to come to a stuttered halt and then pick up in double time.

"Although it may be prudent of you to learn my name and intentions, you should know once I have you, I may hold you captive." He smirked devilishly again before holding his hand out to me.

"Edward Cullen."

I shivered with delicious anticipation as I took his hand in mine and motioned for me to stand. In an instant he pulled me forward and positioning me between his legs before slowly standing up. I shivered as his lips danced across my heated skin caressing the edge of my ear as he leaned in closer to me and spoke softly. I shuddered as a spark of electricity jolted down my spine when I felt the contact he was making while hardly touching me.

"Isabella Swan." I sighed breathless.

"Isabella." He drew my name out like a prayer against my skin. "What do you say, would you like to get out of here?" He asked huskily.

When I was able to form a coherent thought I nodded.

"Yes Sir."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> Thoughts?


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** I know, I suck. Sorry for the lateness of this upload. Life has been crazy, my sm. business had a conference in Orlando a few weeks ago and since then it's been non stop. Not to mention the whole regular 9-5 and family thing. Any who, here's chapter 6. I'm going to be posting a few more in the next several hours, I just want to space them out a little. I'm home all day today and tomorrow, and with the exception of a live web event I'm hosting, I'm writing some, editing more, and posting much. :)

* * *

><p>Playlist: Don't Say A Word - Ellie Goulding<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

* * *

><p>After four glasses of wine in a matter of a short few hours, I'm throwing all inhibition into the wind.<p>

I wasn't drunk per se, but I was very warm and tingly. Very tingly and very excited. Although that may have had something to do with the Greek God leading me from the room like the proud rider of his new show pony.

Still, I couldn't exactly be sure though, I was too nervous to differentiate the combative feelings reeking havoc with my brain at this time, and besides, it was more fun to just go with it. Tonight was about new beginnings after all, wasn't it?

So while my brain was off in lala land, my senses were lulled to contentment. I was floating around on the arm of the most gorgeous man in the room, hell the most gorgeous man in Seattle.

"Do you have anything in the coat check?" He asks, gesturing toward the orange haired man inside the small opening who's fiddling around with a hanger and a large overcoat.

At first I just stared at him dumbly before snapping out of it. This guy had a really weird effect... I half wondered if I'd always get this stupid around him and if I was going to prove to be a problem further down the road.

"Oh, I have a black wrap." I reached inside my clutch for the red ticket and start walking toward the little orange haired man inside the coat check but I halt abruptly when Edward clears his throat and grasps my hand effectively stopping me.

"I'll get it." Edward says firmly, a little amused smile on his face when he carefully pries the ticket from my fingers.

I couldn't help but notice a little spark in his eyes….was it anger? I couldn't tell if it was and I wasn't entirely sure I really wanted to guy was surly going to get a run for his money when it came to me. Knowing it would be easier to relinquish the ticket and let him have his way., I unfurl my fingers and surrender the ticket. After all, if this was going to work I had to let him do the leading, potentially he_ was_ going to be _Master_. You'd think I'd have this down by now, for as much as I wanted it you'd think I'd have been a little more accepting of the idea of relinquishing control. Sometimes I just forgot, as idiotic as that sounded.

So while I stood here stupidly, he walked away leaving me feeling like an idiot. Totally my fault, but nevertheless I just wish I wasn't so painfully oblivious to myself.

_Off to a great start Bella. _

Now I was getting worried about all this. What if he was getting annoyed with me already and decided that this wasn't going to work out? I didn't want to come off as an inexperienced sub but I was so use to taking care of myself that I was finding it difficult to let go and let someone else take the reigns.

_Should I tell him that and risk looking like an even bigger idiot? _

_Shit. _

_Why was this so hard when it should be easy as breathing? Isn't that what giving someone else the control was all about? To lift my burden? _

I stood in the center of the room as I watched him walk over to the coat check and hand my ticket to the man inside. God, he was so good looking, it wasn't a phrase that could even begin to describe him. The way he moved, so sure of himself, so focused. It was completely sinful, so distracting,_ I mean seriously..._

My eyes unapologetically trained on his backside from across the room. I couldn't even help myself greedily devour and memorized every inch of him as he moved.

_Dear lord he was fine. _

Everything about him screamed sex appeal, from the tight curve of that fine ass that his slacks were hugging perfectly, to the disarray of that wild bronze hair. Hell, the style he wore it in made it seems as though he just taken someone in the coat check….

_Good lord, that would be awesome...I hadn't had sex in so long. With him it would be undoubtedly incredible too. I mean, look at those buns... you'd have to have great pelvic movement to get shape like that... _

It's hard to stop the satisfied smile that creeps across my face due to my inner monolog. I must look like an idiot.

But God, I wanted him. No man had ever had this kind of effect on me.

He turns suddenly with my wrap in his hand and our eyes lock. For a moment he stills like a deer caught in headlights. Only he wasn't a deer...he was a lion and I was his prey. I watched him in fascination as his eyes scanned my body down to my toes and them back up again. When our eyes meet again I flushed expectantly under his scrutinizing gaze. His answering smirk at me is obviously a product of pride due to my involuntary reactions to him. I'm practically drooling when he starts to saunter slowly back to me. Ever single step was drawn out and made my heart hammer harder in my chest.

_Jesus. Who the hell was this man? Was this my reward for a the heavy I'd had the last couple years, because if it was... I might argue that it was all worth it. _

_Kind of. _

_Okay, that was a stupid thought to have, but seriously who'd begrudge my brain right now? _

_Does anyone else on the planet talk to themselves as much as I do? _

When he reaches me he hold my wrap out and spreads it over my shoulders. I gasped when I felt his fingers trailing a feather light scorch across my shoulder blade and over my collar bones. I thought, if at all possible I would have burst into flames from the sheer intensity of his touch. I wondered how my body would handle him if he had my submission. I wondered how my mind would handle this intensity. As it stood right now I was a quivering, needy mush mind.

"Are you ready to come with me?" I shivered at the tone of his honey voice.

_Was I the only one who sensed innuendo? _

I'm nodding my head like a bobble head, deciding it's best not speak right now. Anything that comes out of my mouth is going to either be unintelligible or drool and neither is very sexy. Satisfied with my silent answer, he gestures for me to take his arm.

As old school as it was, it was romantic as hell and I secretly loved it. As we make our way out the doors and on to the street outside I'd never felt so safe and cared for.

Part of me knew, this was the beginning of something beautiful. This is what I had been waiting for.

From the corner of my eye I caught glimpse of Tanya settling into her coat with a little smile on her face. When our eyes meet, she winks at me before turning toward a tall dark haired man who takes her hand. They disappeared out of the little club before I even have a chance to react.

The crisp Seattle air sharpens my senses, when we step out of Barca and onto Eleventh Avenue a cool breeze swirls around us causing me to instinctively clutched my free hand in a fist to hold my wrap tighter against my shoulders.

Without hesitation Edward releases my arm from the crook of his elbow and wraps his around my waist to hold me closer and shield me from the harsh elements. It's instinctive to lean in closer to him as he leads me to what I immediately recognized as a Rolls-Royce Phantom. Sleek black and powerful looking, this beauty demanded attention. With windows that are tinted a in deep black that surely wasn't a legal shade in the state of Washington. My mind drifts to my dad, being a cops daughter I wonder briefly what the fine is for such a dark tint before dismissing the silly thought.

We reach the car as a mist starts to fall from the sky. As if on que, a dark haired man emerges from the driver's seat with an umbrella. Looking a little disheveled, he rounds the car to the rear passenger side door, distractedly fiddling with the umbrella. It seems to be suck closed and his frustration is evident as he smacks and shakes it. The strange behavior is like a little warning bell in my mind, suddenly snapping me out of this Edward induced high. When I hesitated briefly, I'm able to shake off the feeling but not before Edward is undoubtedly assuming I'm having second thought.

"What is it?" Edward spoke to me in hushed tones. "Have you changed your mind?"

"Um, no not at all." I catch my breath and pull it together, noting I need to make a quick recovery. I have no reason to believe that Edward would hurt me and I know I need to see myself through this. If I'm ever going to move forward, this is the only way. "It's just that my car is in valet here, I don't want it to get locked in overnight."

"Oh, that's easy enough." He seemed somewhat relieved but suspicious.

The mask he wore was littoral, he had a great poker face. It didn't surprise me, after all he was one of the most successful businessmen of this time, it just meant that it would take me time to read him better. I was starting to notice that he had so many restrained expressions. At least I'd be busy outside of the playroom too.

"Do you still want to come with me to talk about a possible arrangement?"

"Yes, absolutely." I smile. "Sorry, my head is in a million places at once tonight, I'm not normally this spacey."

"Too much excitement?" His answering smile is heart stuttering.

"You could say that." I smile back. "I'm just trying to catch my breath."

"As long as you aren't having second thoughts?"

"No."

"Let's go then, I'll have your car taken care of. I'd really like to get to know you a little better." Edward reassures and gestures for me to get in to the car, a wolfish grin on his face. "I promise, I don't bite hard."

I can't help the laugh that escapes me, effectively chasing away my fears, if even briefly.

"Shall we?" His smile is infectious.

This time I don't hesitate, we approach the phantom quickly and I climb inside but hardly miss the driver's eyes following me as I slip in and the strange unsettling feeling in my stomach is something that I suddenly can't shake. It makes my skin crawl and I realize that it's because I could practically feel him leering at me like I was something to eat. A wave of uncertainty wash over me again, I can feel my panic building until I hear Edward clearing his throat rather loudly.

I looked up at him from inside the car and noticed him glaring daggers at his driver. Wordlessly he waits patiently for the driver to do something I feel like I've missed.

"I apologize, sir." The man spits out rather quickly. I might be out of turn to think that his apology isn't heartfelt. Still, he seems to be more annoyed at being caught looking than having any sort of sympathy for doing it.

"Give us a moment Alonzo." Edward says curtly as he slips into the back seat with me.

"Yes sir." Alonzo mutters before quickly closing the door behind Edward.

Even though I could see Alonzo standing just outside the door at attention my nerves are still a little haywire, I didn't really know what to think about what had just happened. If I was over reacting I was going to feel stupid, but that's sort of how I rolled these days. It was all in or nothing and my jumbled mind only made things worse. I hadn't realized I was shaking until Edward takes my hands in his. At his touch, I calmed exponentially and breath out in small measured relief. It was unlike anything I'd ever felt before from a single touch. I'd just met him, how did he bring these reactions out in me?

It was so different, strange almost, how right it felt to have him touch me. How good it feels to be at such ease. Part of me was still a little panicked, I mean this sort of thing wasn't exactly normal, right? We hadn't even known each other for more than an hour and this was already feeling more serious than anything I'd ever experienced before.

I felt strangely safe with him, I didn't think I could ever have that with someone again, let alone someone I knew so little about. I tried to wrap my mind around it to determine what it meant but I just couldn't. I couldn't help but feel like I was projecting these feelings without realizing it. Was I this desperate that I was creating phantom feelings now?

It was crazy, wasn't it?

Still, I didn't want to think about all of that right now. All I really wanted to focus on was this gorgeous man sitting next to me and the possibilities.

"I apologize for that Isabella, it won't happen again. My normal driver is under the weather tonight and Alonzo was a last minute replacement, but you won't have to deal with him again after tonight."

I kept my eyes downcast from him and nodded my head in understanding.

His fingers grazed my chin and he lifted my face to look at him. "Talk to me, are you all right?" I could see the concern laced in his emotions as he studied me, mask down and open for me to read.

I sighed deeply through my nose and collect my emotions. "I'm fine" I reply, bringing my eyes to meet his.

His thumb stroked my face as he looked deep into my eyes, searching me for something.

"Tell me what you're thinking, you don't seem fine."

"I am." I lie.

"Don't lie. You think I can't tell? You were trembling."

I hesitate briefly and consider my options. This wasn't going to get any easier if I wasn't honest. I couldn't keep secrets if this was really going to work, I needed to trust my instincts again and trust in not only myself, but this lifestyle.

It scared me, but I knew I needed to tell him regardless of not knowing how he was going to react to what I had to tell him. Still, it was best to just get it out in the open now before we went any further. If he was going to be my Master, then he had the right to know everything.

"I'm afraid," I whisper, my voice trembling slightly as I swallow down my fading unease.

"You have nothing to be afraid of Isabella." His fingers stroke up and down my right arm lightly, leaving a trail of fire. Dipping his face slightly so that our eyes can lock as he continues to speak. "I would never hurt you and I would never allow anyone to hurt you. You have no reason to fear me."

"I'm not afraid of you" I admit, leaning into him. "I know it might seem crazy, but I trust you."

"That's a very good thing." His arm wraps around me and pulls me close. "It's not crazy, there's no reason to fear or distrust me."

"I know, it's just, I need to be completely honest with you and I need you to know…this isn't an easy thing for me to say."

"Alright." he urges me to continue. "Perhaps we would go somewhere more comfortable to talk? We don;t need to have this conversation in the back of my car."

"No, I need to say this before we go any further. I realize it's not fair of me to do this to either of us unless I'm totally honest right now."

Anxiety crept up my spine as I settled my mind to the idea. I had never really ever told anyone what happened that night, I didn't think I would ever be able to but with Edward, I wanted to tell him everything. I wanted to lay my deepest darkest secrets and fears at his feet. More than anytime before now, I wanted to give him my submission.

So I began slowly from the beginning.

"I've been a sub for almost five years now." I glanced up at him, telling him with my eyes to just let me get through this before he started probing for questions.

"It started out with a scene or two my freshman year of college. I had a friend and we…um…dabbled together." I flush at his slight raised eyebrow and subtle smirk. Shaking my head, I flush and grin a little at him. "You know how curious college girls can be?" His lips held the hint of a knowing smile, but he stayed silent aloud me to continue my story without interruption.

"Anyway, I had one long term relationship. It lasted the better part of a year. Our interests were changing and we agreed it was time to move on our separate ways. I participated in a few scenes but nothing was really fulfilling my….needs."

"Ok, not that I'm trying to interrupt you, but these are things we can talk about when we go over things in a more comfortable setting."

"I know, I know. I just need you to understand that I don't want to waste your time. I think it's better I tell you this before we go any further."

"Go on, Isabella."

I nod and continue. "That's when I met James." I felt my mouth get dry and my stomach churn with an uneasy feeling. Just the mere thought of him made me physically sick.

"You don't have to tell me anything that makes you uncomfortable Isabella." Edward assured me.

"No, I do." I insisted. "It's uncomfortable…. yes, but it's necessary. Our relationship requires total honesty with each other and if I am to give you my submission you should know this about me."

He nods, I assume in agreement. We needed to be open and honest with each other, our relationship would demand it despite my discomfort of this particular topic.

"Everything was good at first. It wasn't until about six weeks into our relationship I noticed things…and realized how wrong I'd been about him." I took a deep breath. "It was the little things that I ignored in the beginning, I thought his callousness was merely a display of his strength. There wasn't anything noticeably out of the ordinary until he collared me."

"I'd never been collared before and looking back now, I realize I just didn't understand the dynamic then. I'd never heard of a contract at the time, but I assumed I could trust him because he was older and more experienced in the lifestyle, or so I thought."

"One night, he'd taken me to a function his company was hosting. It was a cocktail party and all his colleagues were there. I was practically his arm candy; he flaunted me to all the men in the room the entire night. I remember…he left me alone to go to the bar and his partner approached me, asked if I knew where to find him. We got to talking a little while we waited for him to return. I remember feeling happy; everything seemed fine as I laughed at his stupid jokes and kept him entertained until James returned. I thought I was doing good, you know?

When James returned from the bar he was so angry." I shuddered remembering.

"I'd never seen him so mad. We left the party abruptly and I couldn't understand what I'd done. I was just being polite, entertaining his colleagues while we waited for him to return. He didn't speak to me the entire ride home but once we were in the confines of his home…that's when he started."

I couldn't even bring myself to tell Edward what he'd done to me. Telling just these small details was almost to much, I lived with these demons every day, but I seldom focused my attention on them. I knew that I couldn't relive those memories right now without shutting down, so I stayed on the edge and kept it simple.

"My sciatic nerve was so badly damaged it took me six months to regain the full use of my right leg. I don't know if you noticed, but I still have a slight limp, although when I wear high heels the muscle is elongated and easier to manage. But, they don't think I'll ever regain the feeling in the back of my lower leg, the nerve damage was too severe, even with the physical therapy I've had over the last several months."

I take a moment to peek a glance at Edward who I realize is silently staring at me with a blank expression.

"I'm not telling you this for your sympathy." I stutter quickly into a ramble. "I just need you to understand why I need a contract in place in our relationship, I wasn't exactly forthcoming to Tanya about my last relationship and I know it was wrong of me not to give those details, however, I feel they're private in nature. I don't like my business broadcast to the world, I'm more of a private person. I want to trust you Sir, I really do, but until that can happen I need to know how you fully intend to treat me in our relationship and I don't think I should go anywhere with you if you're looking for anything intense or somewhat violent in nature."

I'd almost forgotten we were still sitting in the car just outside of Barca. A steady blanket of rain had started to fall against the dark windows and suddenly a harsh crack of lightning flashed across the sky abruptly followed by booming thunder. I flinch and sink into Edward, startled by the sudden intensity of the storm brewing outside.

"Why don't we get you home?" He murmurs softly into my hair.

At the mention of home, my heart falls and begins to ache. How stupid could I have been to think that someone like him would want to deal with someone like me? I should be proud of myself for telling him what I did, for being honest…but now, now I just regret it.

Now I wished I had hid it from him.

It felt like my heart was tearing apart and I didn't want to go to pieces in front of him. So I nodded quickly, swallowing down the crippling emotion and fighting back the tears. As I pulled away from his embrace, I sank into the silky soft dark gray leather seat and pulled my seatbelt securely around me. It dawns on me that I could drive myself, but I'd do anything for even a few more minutes in the presences of the safety I feel at his proximity.

Edward leans away from me and rolls down the window to speak with his driver.

"We're ready to leave Alonzo."

"Yes, sir." He answers quickly rounding the car and jumping in the driver's seat, simultaneously tossing the wet umbrella on the passengers seat beside him. "Where to Sir?"

Edward glances at me waiting for my reply.

"2620 Magnolia Boulevard west" I answer, turning my attention to the window.

Our ride to my condo was quiet except for the faint sounds of classical music that floated through the car and occasional thunder coming in from the harbor. I found it difficult not to relax, despite the anxiety I felt. Between the music, soft seats and Edward, I was fighting to keep my eyes open. His presence could calm me unlike anything ever had before and even though this man didn't want me, I found myself never wanting to leave his side.

Feeling lost and spent, I closed my eyes and basked in the warmth of the moment. For what short time I had left with this God, I would enjoy it.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **I should probably mention again that this story is a re-write. While some things will seem familiar, or the same, the plot has changed oh so slightly. Don't skip around thinking you know what's going to happen if you've already read this when it was posted before. It's a totally different yet somewhat similar plot. ;)

* * *

><p>Playlist -<p>

Born To Die - Lana Del Rey

Dead In The Water - Ellie Goulding

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

* * *

><p>In what seemed like no time at all we were pulling up in from of my building. Despite my having been staring out the window for the entire ride, I hadn't noticed it was now pouring rain, a storm at it's hight, much like the emotion swimming in my veins. I know I need to just hold it together a few more minutes, that I could let the weight of my despair press me into slumber in the solitude of my home.<p>

So I'm quiet as Alonzo stops the engine and gets out of the car. When he opens the door, I can hear the pounding rain against the road and the chill in the air. The water drenches him despite his struggle with the faulty umbrella, he shuffles his way to Edward's door where he fumbles with the handle once more before finally, the broken contraption spring to life to create a canopy over the unopened rear passenger door.

It feels like an eternity passes before the door come open with a soft pop. Without pause, Edward slides out into the dismal weather and turns to hold his hand out for me. Shimming to his side, I take a deep and place my hand in his and I steel myself, unsure if it's the weather that's sending a jolt of cold through me or the fear of failure and being alone again.

"I'll walk you in." Helping me to my feet, he stands between the door and Alonzo, effectively blocking my view and his. Without a glance behind him, he takes the umbrella and walks us to the door. I figure when we reach the doors of the lobby he'll bid me farewell.

"Thanks." I softly murmur. "I can get in all right from here. Thank you for the ride back, sir."

His brilliant green eyes hardened and he grasps my hand firmly in his. Without a word, we hurry over to the doors of my building through the storm. Waiting, the younger door man Steve holds the door open for us.

"Bella, you look beautiful tonight." Steve whistles low as Edward comes in behind me.

"Thanks Steve." I can't help my smile. "How's your night going?" I ask.

Steve was a huge flirt, even though I never returned the gesture I was always pleasant to him, he was a nice guy.

"Despite the gloomy weather, it's much better now." He laughs as I walked my way to the elevator shaking my head. "Have a pleasant evening Bella!" He shouts.

"You're shameless, good night!" I yell back through the closing doors.

Next to me Edward's quiet and stock still. I glance at him through my eyelashes and peripheral vision wondering why he looked so hard pressed...and is that annoyance?

The elevator stops on my floor and when the doors opened, he gestures for me to exit first. I step out and pray that I won't have an encounter with Michael. The last thing I wanted to deal with tonight was my nosy neighbor. I just wanted to get in and take a hot bath. Maybe washing this night away would help me ease away from the sadness I felt ebbing up my veins.

"This is me." I say, when we approach my door. Begrudgingly, I turned to face him and thank him for seeing me safely inside, but his proximity startles me and I staggered back against the door. He's close he might as well have been in my pocket.

I squeak when my back presses up against the door and Edward's hands come up to rest on either side of my head. Without hesitation,he leans his face close to mine so there's only a breath of space between us.

_Holy fucking hell. _

My breathing immediately shallows and my arms go limp at my side as a wanton hunger ignites in my belly. Sucking in a shuttering breath, I realize with perfect clarity that the electricity between us is back. This time, it's practically making my hair stand on end with its intensity.

"I'll send my driver on Friday afternoon to pick you up at four. Is that a suitable time for you to be ready?"

_Huh? Now I was really confused._

"What do you mean?"

"If I hadn't all ready made it clear, I'd like you to spend the weekend at my home. You're still interested in an arrangement between us, aren't you?"

The air of his proposal is all business and no nonsense.

The thought of spending a weekend with Edward made a fiery warmth shoot through my body and settle in my bones. I felt all on fire again and a smile slowly crept across my face.

"You want me?" I found myself murmuring in stunned fascination.

"I'll take that as a yes." That crooked smile panty flaming smile returning to his face, but I hadn't missed that he avoided my quite question. When he leans in impossibly closer to me, his hot breath caressed my face and lights my body on fire. Without much thought, I found myself leaning closer to him, wanton and practically begging him to touch my lips to his.

We stood for what felt like an eternity, teasing each other with ghosting lips until it seemed like neither one of us could stand the distance any longer.

Edward closed the distance, taking the lead. When he pressed his lips to mine, it felt like the whole building could've went up in flames and I'd have hardly cared less. The kiss started out as desperately measured, he was aggressive but gentle with my mouth in a commanding way that left me feeling him everywhere.

The feeling of it was all together delicious and somewhat mind blowing. Part of me wondered how I could ever be coherent when he touched me this way. One thing was sure, if he wanted my submission, it was going to be as easy as breathing for me to give. I barely knew him, but he was owning me body and soul without question. The thought of that was somewhat amazing and all together scary, but I chased the unease away when I felt his weight pressing in on me like a blanket of protection. I could so easily loose myself in him and totally submit to his will. I had never wanted anything more than this.

When his tongue swept across my bottom lip asking for access, I didn't waste a moment in opened up to him. When his tongue slipped in to caress against mine, what was left of the world fell away. Tilting my head slightly, I welcomed his weight on me when he maneuvered us into a more comfortable position. When his hands came down from the door to caressed my face, he held me lightly, reverently, and with purpose as he devoured my mouth hungrily.

I didn't fight for dominance, I let him lead even though I was struggling to keep my cool. I wanted to show him my willingness to him. I wanted him to know he had me without even needing to ask or make promises.

He was showing me stars and I was lost in the beauty of this new world, this new universe.

Without really realizing it, I'd already acquiesced my submission to him and there wasn't a shred of doubt in my mind about it. Nothing had ever felt more right than this.

When he ended the kiss he pulled away from me as if he were unfazed. While I stood there panting and flushed with desire.

"Pack a bag with anything personal you might need over the weekend. I'll have everything else." With those brief instructions he stood and righted himself. "I'll see you on Friday afternoon." It wasn't a question.

"Yes, sir." I smiled faintly as I watched him back toward the elevator and press the button, his eyes never leave mine even as he steps inside.

Slipping my key into the lock, I manage to get the door opened and step inside. I quickly disarm my alarm and stand in the doorway. From inside the entryway I stair dumbly as I watched him step into the elevator car and press the button to journey back down to the lobby.

"Friday." He calls back to me, making the word sound more like a promise than a day of the week. "Sleep well, Isabella." He smirks as the doors closed.

Smirking, I close and bolted the door, before whirling around to lean my back against it to catch my breath. Breathing in deep is my mild attempt to calm my pounding heart, which initially is unsuccessful.

Shaking my head as if to clear it, a few minutes later I turn and arm the security system before making my way to my large window overlooking the bay. Pressing myself against the glass, I peer down and find Edward as he's just making it to the car. As if sensing my gaze, he turns and looks up. We gaze at each other for a few seconds before he picks up his hand in a gentle wave. Even from here, I can see the devil smile ghosting his lips and making my heart thud. I don't stop watching him until his car is gone from my view.

That night I crawled into bed thinking about Edward and for the first time in months I sleep soundly through the night.

* * *

><p>I spent most of Thursday relaxing in my living room window, taking in the unexpected sunlight that was peaking through the clouds. I enjoyed a tall glass of black tea while I reply to my emails.<p>

Mom's new adventure was indoor rock climbing apparently. Phil was away until Monday and she was trying something new to keep busy. Despite my aversion to her flighty ways, I write a lengthy protective email and send her my love reminding her to be careful and take care.

Sometimes I wondered how good Phil really was for her.

I don't think she needed encouragement when it came to crazy activities, but she was no longer my responsibility. That ship had sailed, and now it was Phil's job to watch out for her.

In retrospect at least her bills were being paid on time and she had some money in her pockets. I worried about my mother but was confident enough in Phil to know she was well cared for and I shouldn't let myself worry so much. She was an adult and I and my own life to live.

After skimming emails and doing some online shopping I watched a little cooking channel and read some to pass the time. I was feeling anxious as the sun set on Thursday and I couldn't shake my nerves. I was so ready for it to be Friday.

Not knowing what was considered essentially personal items, I spent a good part of the later afternoon, packing and repacking a bag. When annoyance at myself won over, I settled on the basics of a weekend get away bag and stowed the travel case near the door, before checking the security system to be sure it was still armed.

By the time I made my way back up stairs to ready for bed I was wiped out. Mentally tired from the day and anxious for the next morning, I stepped in a quick shower and went through the motion of my nighttime routine. When I settled into bed earlier than usual that night, I slipped in a DVD and turned the sound on low. Content to cuddle into my pillows and watch Kiera Knightley's version of Elizabeth Bennet. Pride and Prejudice was one of my favorites and Keira played character beautifully. The score for the movies was amazing and it was one of my top played albums on my iPod. It wasn't long before I was lulled into another blissful sleep, dreaming of the prospect of finally finding my own Darcy.

* * *

><p>Six solid hours was the most I'd gotten in a long time and I woke Friday feeling refreshed, I was grateful beyond belief.<p>

I dressed casually but still sophisticated, knowing I still needed to make a good second impression. I decided on a robins egg colored career slim dress suit that hits just above the knee with three quarter sleeves. I'm leaving my hair long and flowing down my back in loose curls and my makeup simple and sweet. Shrugging at my minimal and natural day time look, I saunter out of the bathroom and gather the form fitting black leather blazer and a pair of nude Michael Kohr peep toe wedge pumps from the ottoman at the end of my bed.

Not sure when in the afternoon I'd be collected, I busied my morning in the kitchen making sugar free cookies for John and experimenting with a new double chocolate chip raisin for the other guys that helped him man the doors during the day to make my building safe.

The day passed faster than I anticipated. Right when I was settling down with a cup of tea, my phone sang it's intercom melody. Reaching over, I hit speaker.

"Hello?"

"Ms Swan," John's jovial voice filled the room. "The car you've been expecting has arrived."

"John, do we really have to go through this again?" I asked, poking fun at him for referring to me as Ms Swan.

"Just get your behind down here _Bella_." John emphasizes with a laugh. "Your car is waiting."

"Now that's more like it," I giggle. "Thank you, I'll be right down." I hang up and quickly gathered my things, throwing some last minute items into the small over night bag near the door. My iPod was a given necessity, my pill box containing my daily medications and vitamins, as well as the pain medication I took sporadically, just in case anything started acting up.

With one last mental evaluation, I deemed myself ready for the weekend and set to go. Cookies for John and friend in hand, I pulled my weekend case along to the door and armed the security system. Stepping out in to the hallway, I closed and sealed the door behind me before locking up and making my way to the elevator.

It felt like an eternity for the car to be called to my floor, but it finally arrived and I stepped inside, thankfully alone for the ride down to the lobby.

When I stepped off the elevator I tossed the sugar free cookies at John garnering a huge appreciative smile in return.

"Take it easy on those." I warned as I set the plate of baking experiments down for the sidekick. "And don't even think about eating these, the others will tell me if you do." I waved my finger between them and they nodded agreeably.

Begrudgingly, I allowed John to take my weekend case knowing it would be a fight other wise. He was grumbling something about my over protectiveness and his sweet tooth as he motioned for me to exit the building to the street where a familiar black Phantom sat waiting for me.

My belly tensed as I walked carefully toward the car expecting to be welcomed by the bronze haired God.

An older white haired gentleman stood patiently at the car waiting on me and smiling like a fool. When I got closer, he stepped forward to meet me and help his hand out.

"Ms Swan, it's wonderful to meet you." He took my hand and brought it up to his mouth for a light kiss. "I'm Josef, Mr. Cullen's regular driver." He clarified.

"I'm glad to meet you too." I smiled back, thankful for not having to deal with that Alonzo guy and also a little dazzled. He was older, but undeniably attractive in a timeless Clint Eastwood sort of way.

When he turned and opened the door I couldn't hide the disappointment at seeing the back seats empty.

" is finishing up some last minute business in the city, he asked me to let you know that he'll join you once he's finished."

"Oh, of coarse." I smile weakly and slip into the backseat.

The door closes softly behind me and I settle in against the smooth leather. In the time it takes Josef to take my bag from John and set it in the trunk. I take in my surroundings and surrender myself to the memories of two nights ago. I think about how it felt to sit in this car with Edward and about what it felt like when I'd told him briefly about my past. Then that kiss….

_Ughhhh, that kiss…._

I take a deep breath to settle myself and automatically detect Edward's scent, it heavy in the air and heady to my senses. Within a nano second I'm flustered and melting into the soft leather seats. I hardly register that Josef has joined me until I hear him trying to get my attention.

"Are you cool enough back there Ms Swan?" He asks, bringing me out of my reverie and back to reality.

"I'm fine thank you." I smile, a little breathless and a lot embarrassed.

"Are you sure, you look a little flush. I could turn it on to help circulate the air?" He suggests.

I almost burst out laughing despite my embarrassment. I don't think the air conditioning will help me at this point.

"It's all right, I'm fine just need to settle a bit. How are you feeling by the way?" I distracted him by attempting a subject change. "Edward mentioned you were under the weather Wednesday evening."

"I'm much better today, thank you for asking Ms Swan, that's very sweet of you."

"Please, call me Bella." I insisted, Ms Swan is too formal and it drives me crazy to be put in a suggestively authoritative position over people older than I am.

"All right then, Bella." Josef smiles at me through the rear view mirror. "If you're ready, we'll be off." I nod my head in approval and we pull away from the curb and ease into the light afternoon traffic.

The same classical melody pulses through the car as Wednesday night and I find myself relaxed and anxious for the weekend to start. I couldn't wait to see Edward.

Twenty minutes later Josef and I had become well acquainted, he was a sweet man. Interestingly enough, he informed me that he had known Edward since he was a baby and if I wanted any dirty details, and he assured me that there were plenty, I now knew where I could go to get them. Somehow I wasn't sure Edward would be thrilled about that but I tucked it away for later use.

Then again….this man probably had no idea of Edwards lifestyle, he probably thought I was just the flavor of the month. Ugh, I cringed at that, thinking of Edward as a playboy…that's all I needed. What a great way to calm my nerves.

_Awesome Bella._

Caught up in my daydreams, I hadn't noticed that we were closer to the docks of the harbor. When we pulled onto the pier I was confused, I had thought he lived in the city. Apparently I was wrong, I was pleasantly surprised when Josef pulled the car onto a ferry that was headed for a place I had always loved.

Bainbridge Island.

This weekend was getting better and better, and I wasn't sure I'd ever wanted it to end.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **So? What are your thoughts?

* * *

><p>Play list: Now Is The Start - A Fine Frenzy<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

* * *

><p>For as long as I could remember, I had always loved the ferry boats. Dad had always loved the water and anything having to do with it and Port Angeles was a frequented destination back then when I was growing up. I remember so many summer afternoons watching the boats glide across to Victoria and imaging a life out there beyond my own little world. I had never gotten aboard one, but I had always wanted to.<p>

Never in a million years did I think I'd be traveling to Bainbridge Island today by way of ferry boat. The topping on the cake was spending a weekend in new arrangement and the anticipation of the potential promise that hung in the air.

It hadn't occurred to me that Edward might live in one of the gated communities on the island, although I'm not sure why I might have thought otherwise. He certainly had the income for such an expense and the promise of seclusion was something I figured he would greatly appreciate. I suppose I just figured that he kept a home here in the city I suppose, but then again I hadn't really given much thought to it.

Still, the dream I had of always visiting the beautiful place I'd admired from my living room window was now becoming a reality. The thought made me wonder how many more of my fantasies Edward could turn into reality during our time together.

Josef and I joked and laughed with each other while they secured the cars aboard _The_ _Wenatchee_. We spent our time getting well acquainted with each other as we got underway and by the time we pulled out of Elliott Bay, I was happy and relaxed. It was a beautiful day on the Pudet Sound and a perfect start to my weekend. So far, everything was going better than I had ever hoped for.

"You know Bella, it's warm enough today I think. You should go above deck and enjoy the views." Josef suggests. "We have a bit of time to go before we need to make ready for departure."

"Oh, could I?" The prospect of exploration excites me beyond measure.

"Absolutely." Josef's smile is encouraging. "I dare to believe Edward would be disappointed if you didn't indulge in the views above deck, they are breathtaking. Please, I insist you take a tour."

"All right." I agree. "Won't you join me?"

"Oh, I would love too Ms, however I need to stay with the car but you should go up and enjoy the sights."

"Should I be back by a certain time?"

"They'll make an announcement when it's time to ready to go to shore. Just head back down when they do and we'll get settled and ready to go."

"Oh, that seems obvious." I giggle and point to myself. "Sorry, first time on a ferry."

"Well go on up and enjoy it. Oh!" Josef pats his front pocket. " I almost forgot, this is for you." From over the seat he hands me small envelope.

When I pry the seal apart there's a plastic orange credit card inside with an outline of a ferry on it. The name _Isabella M Swan_ is printed on it.

"What's this?"

"That's your _Wave2Go _card. You use it to board and make purchases aboard the ferry. If you want anything upstairs just use that card, it's linked to our account and it's safer and easier than carrying your personal belongings with you."

"Oh." Not wanting to argue, I slip the card and envelope in the pocket of my blazer along with my phone and save my dispute for Edward. "Thanks."

Josef steps out of the car and opens my door for me, inviting me to enjoy the scenery. Like a giddy school girl and hurry above to enjoy my first ferry ride properly.

* * *

><p>The smile that touches my cheeks is genuine as I let the suns rays warm me on this unusually bright and sunny day on Elliot Bay. I lean my weight against the railing and peer over into the water, delighting in the moment as I watch it shimmer and sparkle in the light. Josef said the ferry ride would be roughly thirty minutes before they would announce our approach to the island, so I was enjoying the time to myself. I hoped by the time we were ready to drive again my nerves would be more settled, but as the island got closer, I got more nervous.<p>

According to Josef, it was another twenty minute journey from the dock to Edward's estate and I would be lying if I said I wasn't completely nervous about seeing him again. I knew I didn't have any reason to be, but the anticipation fueled my adrenaline and made me anxious.

So far, this has been the longest half an hour of my life but oh so wonderful too. The scenery above deck is awe inspiring. The mountains, trees, and ocean make up this beautiful utopia that looks something out of a Bob Ross painting and if I my dreams weren't always so dismal and scary, I'd pinch myself to make sure this was actually real.

_This was real, wasn't it? _

By the time I'd braved the line inside at the concession stand, they were making the announcement that we were underway. With my bottle of water in hand, I make my way down to the car where I find Josef still waiting inside reading a copy of The Seattle Times.

"Ah, there you are." He grins at me through his open window as I make my way over to him through the line of parked cars in line ahead of the Phantom. "How were the sights?"

"Beyond beautiful." I reply, slipping in to the back seat and glad that he's let me manage it myself.

"I told you so." He grins at me from the rear view mirror as I slip the seatbelt over my lap. "There's nothing quiet like seeing it, is there?"

"No, definitely not. My father would love it." I settle in.

"Well, you'll have to bring him out."

I nod my head in happy agreement. Part of me hopes that someday I will.

* * *

><p>We're back to driving again but I can hardly complain. If I thought the scenery was beautiful from ferry, it down right gorgeous from land. I'm lost as Josef pulls down a windy heavily forest lined road. We must have driven at least twenty minutes by now and my patience was starting to get the better of me. I wondered if we were ever going to get there.<p>

Then, my nerves are somewhat sated momentarily as we pulled up to a large gate covered in moss. The white brick wall on either side looked masculine and gritty with decades of dirt but in a way that screamed sophisticated timelessness. Two tall pine trees flanked and reinforced the weathered looking wall and on top of the posts on either side of the driveway were two black lanterns with muted lights.

Josef slowly pulls close to a small key pad affixed inside of a box embedded in the stone. The screen looks far too sophisticated, and I turn my attention away as he starts to punch in what I could only assume to be an access code. With a tiny squeal the wrought iron gates in front of us give way, scraping the ground along the way as they part to let us by.

Once the gates give us enough space to pass, Josef pushes the car forward and up a finely graveled road through a sheltered line of tall western hemlocks.

Just when I thought it couldn't get any better the house starts to finally come into view. I hadn't realized my mouth was hanging wide open until I heard Joseph chuckle from the front seat.

"Beautiful isn't it?" He asks me as my eyes meet his in the rear view mirror.

I nodded and snapped my gaping mouth shut.

_Gapping like a fish out of water. That must look lovely Bella. _

I could hardly be blamed though. The house was gorgeous, framed with a thickly settled forest life and meticulous gardens. It was like something out of a fable. Even from this angle half hidden by trees, I could tell it was gorgeous. Completely white but adorned with sections of wood paneling to help it easily blend into the surrounding yard…and the windows, I'd never seen so many windows on a house before. Some were small and angular, while others were ceiling to floor length panes.

It was the most beautiful house I'd ever seen.

_Of coarse this was Edward Cullen's house. Beautiful, mysterious, secluded. Who else's house would it possibly be? _

As I muse Josef brings the car around in a horse shoe shaped driveway that sits outside of what seemed to be a front entryway. He cuts the engine and moves to step out of the car. This time, I know better and I wait for my door to be opened before I slid out. I'm rewarded with Josef's smile as he helps me up.

I was in a daze, searching my surroundings and taking it all in. After what feel like an eternity, Josef's jovial voice breaks the silence.

"Welcome to West Sound House Ms. Swan."

_The gorgeous house with a name of it's own..._

I'm speechless as he leads me up to the main entryway and bid me to enter first.

If I was impressed with the exterior of Edwards home, then the interior had completely floored me. I'm starting to realize that each moment today was like a preamble to the next and soon I'm wondering how in the world I was ever going to be able to keep up with all of this.

Never the less, I take in my surroundings and enjoy the craziness that this moment is.

The foyer was expansive, beyond the entry way the room opened to an entertaining area complete with plush leather couches and a roaring fire that stood between two windows overlooking the forest. What must have been priceless pieces of art lined the walls, Near and far were walls of glass that let light shine in. The way the space was designed allowed just the right amount of natural light to accentuate the paintings and take you into their unique stories. It was for lack of a better word, magical.

Directly in front of me, the entire back wall was a sheet of glass where just outside, a view of crashing waves crashed against rocky sand lined shore.

As beautiful as all of this was, what caught my attention and held it was the beautiful baby grand piano that was nestled into the left corner of the room near a grand stairway that lead to the upper level of the house.

"Make your self at home miss." Josef disappears back out the front door, leaving me to myself. In my stunned state, he had gone away before I'd even had a chance to thank him or say goodbye. I hoped that I would see him again soon.

Left alone to my own devices, I decide to take his advice and walk the distance from the foyer to the corner to where the sleek black piano sits. I marvel at an up close view of the beautiful instrument and the incredible awe inspiring view Edward has from the bench. I wonder if he plays or if it's just a prop to add to the depth of the room. Brushing my fingers along the keys, lose myself in thought looking out the window at the magnificent scenery. The deep surrounding forest paired with the ocean waves was magnificent. It was the best of two worlds meeting and I was instantly in love.

I'd always loved the idea of a cabin in the woods and a beach house. This combined the two fantasies into one.

_I was starting to notice a trend in Edward making my fantasies a reality. _

Everything was surreal, I just hoped my good fortune would continue, because I really wanted things to work out with Edward.

It had nothing to do with his wealth or where he lived or even his looks either.

_All right, who was I kidding? Maybe his looks did play a part_.

I chuckled to myself, it certainly didn't hurt that he was the most beautiful man I'd ever met.

Strangely, the realization hit me suddenly as I took in my new surroundings.

_I'm here in Edward's house…. _

No, not a house. Edward's _million dollar estate_ on Bainbridge Island, _West Sound House._ _Gaaaa...! I mean, the house with a name... I never. _

I was here and everything in me accepted it easily. I wasn't freaking out, I didn't have to talk myself into it like I normally would have done before a scene. I didn't have to sacrifice my sanity to satisfy my bodily cravings.

I could just be here, be here with him.

More so I wanted to be here.….I wanted this and I hoped after spending a weekend together he would too.

I was still in deep thought when I felt the familiar tingling buzz all around me. Without having to turn around I knew he was here. I wondered if he could feel me too, the same way I could feel him?

I could tell he was behind me but I kept my back to him and I fought the small smile that threatened to spread across my face. No need to give him an even bigger ego then he had Wednesday night when he'd caught me undressing him with my eyes.

_Ohhh how I hoped I didn't have to use just my eyes this weekend. _

The thought alone made everything within me clench.

But then, I felt his chest against my back and then his hot breath trickling down my neck, the suddenness of his proximity made my stomach coil with anticipation.

"I trust the trip over was pleasant?" Edward asked as his lips brushed the tip of my ear. I was so lost in a stupor as his hands gently skimmed down my sides before coming to firm rest on my hips that I almost forgot to answer him.

"It was, thank you for sending the car."

"How was the ferry?" I feel his fingers toying with a little fabric rose that rests against my hip.

"It was amazing. I've always wanted to, but I haven't until now and it was worth the wait."

"Was it? Well, I'm glad that I could indulge you Ms. Swan." I feel his cocky smile and I want to wipe it off his face with my mouth.

I turned to face him, wanting to tell him how beautiful his home was, how thankful I was to be here, and how much I wanted him, but my mind practically melted at the sight of him. Even when I turned in his arms his hold didn't loosen, he stood so close it was becoming exceedingly hard to breath...but in the most delicious way imaginable. Everything about him engulfed my senses and toyed with my mind and well…you know toyed with…_that_ too.

_Jeez, was it hot in here.. or was that just him? _

"Are you hungry?" His eyes danced with mirth as he reached his hand back down to my hip, effectively steading my slight sway.

_Innuendo again?_ _Hell yes_. I love clever smart mouth dirty talk as much as I love of good riding crop spanking.

I wasn't sure we had the same ideas about what would satisfy my particular appetite at this moment, so I decided to play it safe and keep it innocent. After all, I didn't need him thinking that my mind was always on sex and nothing else. Plus, he was the ring leader here and I planned on letting him hold the reigns as long as he wished to.

"A little bit." I admit, realizing I hadn't eaten much today and it might be a good idea to put something in my stomach. Who knew what kind of energy levels I'd need later.

"Dinner should be ready shortly, in the meantime why don't I show you around the house?"

"That sounds nice." I agree and follow in suit when he turns around to start the tour. I can't help taking in the rest of him as I follow from behind. _Good lord he was heavenly._ Wearing a dark light weight gray sweater that fit him perfectly, I could practically see his back muscles flexing under the fabric as he walked. The slacks he wore were plain black, but must have been custom fitted because much like his tux on Wednesday they hugged him beautifully. The view I had of his ass right now was so magnificent it would make angels weep.

"Down the hall and to the left is the kitchen, straight ahead is the dinning area and my home office." Edward motioned just down the hall as we stood in front on the grand staircase. "There's access to the patio and the garages down that way too."

Edward gestures for me to go first and I begin the climb.

"I think it's only fair that I get to enjoy the view now, isn't it Isabella?"

My step falters only briefly, as I recover I hear his deep chuckle against the back of my neck and I blush at being caught ogling him. I think he likes it though because he stays close behind and isn't complaining. When we round the landing for a second flight of stairs I feel his hands on my hips guiding me.

The desire that flames in my veins from his innocent touch makes me bite my lip. At this rate, I'm going to go up in flames.

There was a small sitting area just beyond the top of the stairs. Complete with two plush cream colored arm chairs and a small tiffany lamp. I wondered if he would protest to a pit stop...I had a feeling if I didn't sit soon I might swoon.

_Although, swooning had prospects. I could end up in Edward arms sooner rather than later if I did... _

"What's got you smirking Ms. Swan?" There's a lit in his voice that warms me.

"Nothing..." I smile and glance back at him. "How can you tell I'm smiling, you're standing behind me?"

"Just a guess." He says, turning my smile into a cheshire cat grin.

"Something tells me you seldom guess."

"Absolutely, lets call it a hunch then."

"Hmm...good hunch." I feel silly, but so good. So comfortable and so right.

"Usually." He shrugs. "It's a gift." His eyes sparkle with playfulness.

_I'll bet that's not his only gift. _

Edward's sudden bark of laughter has me blushing harder than ever before.

_Can he read my thoughts or something..jeez._

"Oh Isabella...I think you and I are going to have _so much_ fun together."

_Sweet Jesus_, I hope so. I've been such a good girl lately. It's really only fair.

We continue our tour of his house, the second floor was much like the first, lavishly decorated to utter perfection. Everything in this house seemed to have a place and everything was in it's place. It was like stepping onto the pages of Modern Housekeepers. I wondered if this was his own style or if someone decorated for him?

The walls up here were the same light shades of whites and pale cream that they'd been down on the first floor and just like the first floor there were a ton of floor length windows. The woman who helped me fix up my loft would love this place. She'd probably be in seventh heaven like I am right now if she were here.

"You have a very beautiful home." I compliment him softly while we continued down another hallway.

"Thank you." He smiles genuinely. The way his eyes shine with appreciation makes me warm inside. It could have been my imagination, but he looked pleased by something too. He wasn't easy to read.

"Did you decorate yourself?" I feel brave, it's okay to ask innocent questions isn't it? I mean, he never said I couldn't.

"My mother had a hand, it's her thing. I just gave her an idea and my checkbook. She ran a little wild with it."

"Wow." How sweet. My heart melts a little more. "She's very good."

"Well, like I said, it's her thing."

We continue down a wood paneled hallway with slanted rectangular skylights peeking in rays of soft sunlight every few feet. To our left there's a open door that has me stopping in my tracks.

_He has his own library..._

Glancing back, Edward smiles at me but keeps walking. "That's the library."

My feet catch up with my brain a moment later.

"I gathered." I whisper to myself as continue after him not realizing that he's finally stopped but in front of a tall set of wooden doors in the middle of the long hallway. His hands are grasping both handles and he's about to turn the knobs.

"This will be your room." He informs me. Without fanfare he pushes the doors open and breezes into the room.

For the twelfth time today my mouth hangs gaping open. With a measured step, I slowly enter the room in complete awe. Never and I mean _never _did I expect anything this.

The room is…well it's twice the size of my own bedroom at the loft.

It's all I can do not to take it all in.

The floor is a tan and cocoa colored swirl marble slab tile. The walls are covered with a honey mustard colored fabric that resembled tweed, with white framing wood work holding it all together. A beautiful gold throw rug adorned with small white flowers is sprawled out at the side of a huge four poster king sized bed.

_And the bed...oh my God the bed. _

The bed is a deep mahogany wood with tall posts that are intricately carved in a beautiful detailed design all the way to a canopy tha rests above like a cloud. The bedspread is gorgeous, white with deep orange, burgundy, and mustard colored flowers woven all over the surface. At the head, a mound of assorted and perfectly matched pillows pile against the head board. Hung from above was a white mesh canopy that complemented the white wood panel ceiling, billowing down onto the bed like a cloud and a dream. At the foot of the bed sat a large matching mahogany chest with an orange plush top that matches the bed's fabric exactly.

My eyes feel like they're attached to slinkies as I let them rove over the room in astonishment. The rest of the space is huge, with two big night stands that matched the bed frame settling perfectly on either side of the bed with room to spare. Both had a beautiful lamp made of shells perched on the top with a soft glowing light casting a warm glow to the room even with the natural light coming in.

I also took note of several potted plants spread throughout the room. A small purple flowered plant sat against the corner of a large u-shaped bench seat, which framed a huge single paneled window. More pillows were strategically placed all along the length of the sitting area and a large ottoman was pulled into the center of it all.

Just to the right, I noticed two narrow white glass doors that opened into the room and out to what looked like the beach. I made a note to explore that later….

Directly across form the bed was a huge mantled fireplace and a very large flat screen TV hung just above. A large pot of vanilla orchids sat just at the left corner of the fireplace in full bloom, even from here I could detect their subtle clean scent.

It was the most beautiful room I'd ever been in and I wondered if he was teasing me with it.

_This couldn't possibly be my room. Could it? This must be a joke, right?_

My room with James had been adequate enough for a twin sized bed and a small night stand. It wasn't decorated or well taken care of in any way.

_This was…well this wasn't what I'd expected at all._

_It's too good to be true is what it is._

"Just in here," Edward finally pipes up from behind me. "Is your personal bathroom, leave a list for me and I'll have my house keeper stock it with what you need."

As if a spell had been broken at the sound of his voice, I'm snapped out of the haze.

It was all too much, too perfect.

_There was no way this was all for me._

"Is something wrong?" Edward asked.

I looked down at my toes and speak softly, not wanting my voice to betray me.

"This is all just so beautiful." I hesitated. "You can't mean that this is for me?"

At first I think his silence is a confirmation that this is a joke, but then I can tell he's angry.

"And why not, Isabella?" Edward's voice was suddenly hard and commanding. "If I'm to be your Master, it is my place to see that your needs are met."

"But, this is too much-" I interrupted and instantly regret it.

By the expression on his face he seemed to be very, very angry.

"It'll be my responsibility to care for you and I'll do that in what ever fashion I see fit." His tone held a definite finality to it, there was no room for arguing and he certainly wasn't teasing me.

The mask he normally wore was back up, the lightness between us just moments before erased. I shut my mouth and turned my stare to my toes.

"Dinner should be just about ready, why don't you wash up and meet me down stairs in the dining room." His voice sounding impatient and all business once more. "Do you think you'll be able to find it on your own?"

"Yes, sir."

With my answer I see him walk out of the room and leave me alone.

* * *

><p>Roughly five minutes later I hurry out of my beautiful room and down to the first level. Despite my anxiety, the dining room wasn't hard to find. I let my nose lead the way and found the kitchen first.<p>

I pushed through a swinging door and entered the kitchen where I find Edward in front of the stove on his cell phone. It was balancing between his head and shoulder while he plated two delicious looking pieces of salmon and rice.

He sighed loudly as he set a pair of tongs on the counter and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I'm about to eat dinner and I have plans for the evening, I'll take care of it first thing in the morning." He snapped the phone shut and tossed it on the counter top.

Hesitantly I stepped inside and made myself more known.

"Well, this isn't the dining room but I suppose it is close enough." He mused.

I shrunk back into the doorway slightly, apologizing.

This is not turning out as well as I originally felt it was going to.

"I'm teasing you Isabella." He smirks, amused with himself.

_Now he teases! _

"Grab that plate and follow me."

I do as he asks and follow him through another doorway that leads to a large dining room. Furnished with a large table with a single chair for the head. I'm not surprised to see the same dark colored wood as I've noticed throughout the house and of coarse windows galore. It's hard to pay attention when the views are as breathtaking as this.

I wondered if anyone else who visited here found themselves as distracted as I did. Edward doesn't seem too bother by my distraction, or at least he doesn't make me aware of it. Perhaps he was giving me the time to adjust, surely he knew how amazing this place is?

Setting his plate down at the head of the table, he turns back to me and holds out the chair to his left for me. I put my own plate down and take my seat, quietly thanking him for the chivalrous act.

For measured moments of silence we sit and enjoy our dinner without conversation. I wonder if he's used to eating in silence or if he's just enjoying the meal as much as I am.

_Did he cook this? It's fucking delicious. I wonder what else he makes that's as good as this...is fish good for making your sperm taste better? Great. Now my mind is in the gutter. _

"I thought we could take things slowly tonight." His honey voice is soft and gentle but I still startle slightly as I'm come back to reality. "After dinner I'd like to discuss our arrangement and what it will entail." When I glance up I notice that he's staring at me with an unreadable expression on his face.

_How long has he been looking at me? I really hate that void he wears, it's really annoying not being able to always tell what he might be thinking or how he's feeling. _

"All right." I pause to answer before I placed a forkful of rice into my mouth.

_Mmmm oh my God, this is heavenly. _

Tangy with small chunks of mango and cilantro with the tiniest hint of lemon. I close my eyes and relish in the taste.

After a brief pause, Edward clears his throat lightly and then starts talking again.

"I have the paper work you filed with Tanya, but I'd like to discuss your concerns and iron out anything that will help to make you more comfortable here." I pen my eyes and look at him just in time to see him slip a fork full of fish into his mouth. I'm mesmerized by the way his jaw flexes as he chews and the bob his Adam's Apple makes as he swallows.

_Jesus. Why was this so erotic all of a sudden? _

"Don't misunderstand." Edward's voice commands my attention. "Just because we are fleshing out a contract doesn't mean that it's set in stone. Relationships can grow and people can change their manor of opinion, but your interests are my utmost concern. You will always come first with every decision I make but I will push your limits and work you hard…" Suddenly he's smiling wickedly at me.

_What about hard?_ _Who's hard? Huh? _

_Oh, he's still talking. _

"But make no mistake, all the while you'll be safe with me. I'll never force you to do anything I know you can't handle. I'll never make you do anything that makes you uncomfortable or puts you in harms way."

He's watching me again.

I try my best to keep my face blank and match his perfect pokerface with one of my own.

It's a lot to take in though, and trying to decide or convince myself what his words mean is complicated, but I knew that I wasn't afraid of him. I understood that if we were ever to progress in our relationship that I would have to trust him and even though that wasn't an easy thing for me to do I would do it.

For him, I would certainly try.

"Finish up," He tells me as he stands from the table and exits back into the kitchen with his empty plate.

I slid my fork through the small piece of salmon and brought it up to my mouth. Whatever this brown sugar rub was, it was sweet with just the right amount of spice.

_Good looking, wealthy, and a conservative Dom that could cook a good meal..._

I had to be dreaming, everything in my brain should be screaming to run the other way. That this was too good to be true, that there was no way I could get lucky enough to find a decent man who would treat me right and fulfill all my needs.

Good things like this just didn't happen for me, but I wanted to believe that they could.


	9. Chapter 9

_Play List_ -

Come As You Are - Civil Twilight

Shatter Me - Lindsey Stirling feat: Lzzy Hale of Halestorm

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

* * *

><p>I gather my half finished dinner and bring the plate into the kitchen through the swinging door. As I pass through my eyes immediately fall on Edward, hunched over a pile of paperwork at the island in the center of the kitchen. I allow myself a tiny moment to take him in, all business and Mr. Serious as he flips through the pages his attention is on. My attention is caught on his forearms as flex and bunch with strength.<p>

_I wanted his arms around me, caging me from an escape, locking me in._

With a soft sigh, I push forward and head to the sink with every intention of washing my plate. It won't do me any good to get caught ogling again. Either his ego will explode or my libido will.

_Not really sure which will be worse. _

When I get there Edward has other ideas though and from behind me his voice is cool and even from over his shoulder.

"Leave it, come here."

I do as I'm asked.

"Our preferences are similar, but I think we can work on negotiating a few things here." He sounds pleased, but still all business.

_Oh, this surprises me. Business as usual then Mr. Cullen? I'm not going to give on them despite what ever persuasions tactics he had up your sleeve. _

As far as I was concerned my check list was exemplary, the limited things I had declined on were true hard limits.

When I reach his side he pulls one of the high stools out for me and motions for me to take a seat. On the counter in front of me is a manilla folder that he motions for me to open.

"Oh?" I whisper. "Like what?"

Inside I pull out of stack of papers bound together.

At quick glance they read like stereo instructions, but then I understand. These are a copy of Edward's checklist.

"For starters, one snag I see here is your concern with chastisements."

The delicious salmon we'd just enjoyed was suddenly rising up my throat to make a second appearance.

_You knew this would come up…keep it together. _

Beside me he staring, waiting for an explanation I'm sure.

"I-I um..." I started to stutter out.

"Relax," his eyes soften as he stares at me. "Take a breath, there's no reason to get worked up, we're only talking right now."

When I can't get the words out, he smiles gently and brushes a lock of hair away from my face.

"I'll have you know, I'm an artist with a leather strap." He muses thoughtfully. "I know what I'm doing, where to strike you without causing any permanent damage, you wouldn't be here if I didn't." He regards me with great patience. "All the same, if it would make you more comfortable, for punishments I don't have a problem using my hands until you're more comfortable and we've developed our relationship." I know what he's trying to do and I appreciate it but I'm still uneasy. I know that this is what I'm signing up for and that this is a basic of the lifestyle I cherish, but I need to take it slow. "I would like to eventually use a Cat or Scourge in scenes, but we can work up to that."

"Am I allowed to speak openly?"

"Of coarse, you always are when we're hashing things out. In fact, in the future why don't you consider this space a place to do so, but you need only ask Isabella no matter where we are. You'll find that I'm a very reasonable man and that I am interested in anything you wish to share with me. I'll let you know when you're overstepping so that you aren't crossing an imaginary line."

That puts me more at ease. I really like that he's direct and accommodating. I guess we'll see how long that mentality asks though.

"Could we play it by ear?" I ask softly.

"We could, but I think it's important to lay some ground rules. When it comes to punishments we'll aways discuss what's going to happen before it does and what we're going to use for chastisement. I do not use canes and obviously that is totally out of the question for you anyway, so you have nothing to fear."

Yes, the cane was completely out of the question when it came to any aspect of our relationship.I never wanted to be in the same room with one again and I doubted I would ever be able to. That evil piece of equipment would be my total undoing if we ever met again.

"Relax." The smile that touched his eyes makes me do just that. "It's all right you know. There's nothing in here that's going to chase me away." He taps the papers.

_Never say never Cullen. You only know the half of it. _

"I'm just nervous, I want this to work."

"Then it will."

If feels like we stair at each other for an eternity. I think he could sense my relief, I know I certainly felt it. Everything was suddenly lighter. Still, _a Cat_…my back side stung just thinking about that. The Scourge wouldn't be much better either but a paddle or strap I wasn't sure I could handle anything like that. My memories and fears were too fresh.

Even if Edward was the 'Artist' he claimed to be. I just hoped his artistic streak was eclectic. I had to admit I was surprised by how accommodating Edward was being so far, another thing I hadn't expected.

"Was there anything else that you want to discuss?"

"Hard limits." It wasn't a question.

I squirm.

"I noticed that you wrote in gun play as a hard limit even though it wasn't on the check list. I've heard of this particular scene but I've never been involved in one. To put you at ease, I do not condone gun play. I have no desire for it nor do I wish to put you in a situation where a gun is should know that I do own firearms and that this house is often secured by armed guards at times. However, knowing you have a issue I'll do my absolute best to keep you away from it, if that's something that you're afraid of."

_It's not guns that I'm afraid of, it's lunatics with guns that terrify me. _

"I'm not afraid of guns." I admit. I leave out the lunatic part.

"Well, I wanted to be honest with you. I'm very wealthy and my family is under constant scrutiny for our work in the medical field, specifically the research we do with animals."

"Oh, I didn't know that Cullen Biopharmaceutical used animals in their research."

"Well, whenever possible we choose not to use animals, but whenever we have a specific project that requires them we generally breed them with a specific deficiency. Even then we have leading scientists who do research and make the ultimate decision to use animals and that's usually only as a last resort. Most of the animals we have on inventory are rodents."

"Do you ever use anything else?"

"We use Long-tailed macaque's for Alzheimer's research and guinea pigs for premature birth research." Edward's face is impassive. "Only when it's necessary, we have an extensive process and set of guidelines when we make a decision to bring in a group. We employ an excellent veterinary staff to look over them while they're in our care. We aren't cruel and we don't do anything inhumane. People in the animal rights community don't always see levelly with the medical community and sometimes we encounter some misunderstanding that are taken out of hand by some."

"I understand, thank you for telling me. It's actually pretty fascinating, maybe you could tell me more someday when we aren't busy with other things?"

"If you'd like, I would enjoy telling you more. I'm glad that you seem open to the concept."

"Well, it's necessary and I understand that. My Gran passed from an aggressive form of lung cancer and she wouldn't have lived as long as she had or had the quality of life she did I think with out the medication she took to help manage her pain. I know they have to test it somehow, so in that sense I'm grateful, as long as your company is humane about it, I don't have a problem with it."

"Well, that's pretty decent of you Ms. Swan." I can feel Edward's smile and it's like the sun.

I wonder if he was worried about me having a problem with his research methods... but it seems silly. I'm just a girl he wants to fuck... why should my feelings about his business decisions matter?

I glance down at the papers in front of me and see that Edward has listed other hard limits. When I look back up he's got a thoughtful look on his face, I'm glad to see the mask is down and take the opportunity to ask him a question.

"You've got hard limits?" I steer us back on topic.

"Yes, edge and breath play are hard limits for me." He shrugs his shoulders at me like hard limits aren't that big of a deal. "Just not my cup of tea, that's all. You're neutral when it comes to breath play, is it something that you've tried?"

"Umm..no. I think I'd be open to it in the right situation. I'm curious really, I've seen it done and it looks interesting to me."

"In person?" Edward's eyebrows are raised in question.

"Not exactly, more like on the internet." It's my turn to shrug. "I'd want to try it in a very controlled situation if I ever did decide to try it."

"Well, perhaps we could revisit this discussion in the future?"

"Yea, I'm open to that idea, it's not something I've ever been dead set on experiencing so if you wanted to at some point I wouldn't be opposed to talking about it."

"All right. Next item of business, body modification."

_I'd already had enough of that... _

"You've listed all forms of having done or witnessing as hard limits."

"Is that going to be an issue?" I ask nervously.

"Well, no. I'm just curious, because the look on your face. I'm not interested in any form of body modification either, however piercings and tattooing, is the act in which it's done your hard limit, or is the piercing and tattoo itself the hard limit?"

"Piercing and tattoos aren't an issue. My hard limit is having something permanently done to my body. Since tattoos and piercings are a permeant alteration to the body and that's something I'm not comfortable with, I consider it a hard limit. If you're asking if seeing tattoos and piercings bother me, the answer is no. I don't find them offensive."

"Fair enough." A mischievous smile touches Edward's eyes. "So my having a tattoo isn't a deal breaker here?"

_He has a tattoo? I wonder where... _

"No." I can't help buy smile at him. "What are your thoughts on body modification, if you don't mind my asking?"

It must be the wine, because my lips are loose this evening. Part of me doesn't want to know his answer, but a good portion on my brain needs to know.

"Branding, scarification, and saline injections aren't exactly my thing either Isabella. I find the experience unnecessary and while I'd hate to knock something I haven't tried, I'm fairly confident that it isn't something I would ever want to try. To each his own and all that if you know what I mean? Besides, I only partake in activities that I'm comfortable knowing how to handle. I know next to nothing about branding or scaring someone and I don't want to become fluent in that type of activity either. I believe something like that is delicate and requires an extreme attention to that wouldn't be beneficial to what I personally want out of this lifestyle. Saline injections are something I know how to do because I have a medical background, but I have no desire to engage in that sort of play either."

I'm staring at the stack of papers arranged neatly in front of me. I don't know what I was expecting, but I couldn't be more grateful for his thorough and honest answer.

"Is there a reason you're asking me specifically?" Edward's voice is gentle and probing, as he hunts for an explanation to my sudden silence, but my throat is tight and my eyes are stinging. I don't want to cry in front of him so I do my best to reign it in.

After a beat of time I clear my throat and look up at him. "There is, but if it's all right with you, I would rather explain a little later."

I hoped by then I would be relaxed enough to have this conversation.

"Is this about your last relationship?"

"Yes, it isn't something I can easily explain with words, so if you're all right to wait I would be more comfortable to wait until we go to your playroom."

"Very well." From the corner of my eye I sense Edward's confusion and the deep frown etched across his lovely face. I just hope he'll continue to be so understanding.

* * *

><p>An hour and two glasses of Merlot later, I'm warm, tingly, and signing the appropriate line on our contract.<p>

Hashing over my responsibilities and what was expected of me was the "last order of business" and Edward was very adamant about his particular set of rules Currently we were fleshing out the trail contract between us, for the most part I was pretty open to his demands. I would be responsible for preparing most of the meals and would serve him in the dining room when he was home to take them.

My room was my own to do as I please in on my own time, but it was to be kept clean enough that the housekeeper could come in and straighten up without a problem. I could agree to that no problem. I wasn't a messy person and I didn't intend to have a lot of things here anyway.

"Since we're going to have an initial trail period of a week of live in, I'll make the arrangements to have your apartment looked after. All of your rent and utilities will be paid for-"

"That isn't necessary, I -" I interrupt.

"Isabella." Edward grumbled in a frustrated tone.

This time I'm quick to explain myself.

"I'm not being difficult, I promise." I start to explain.

"Really, because it sounds like you're interrupting me to argue and that's not exactly agreeable behavior, is it?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt like that. It's just that the loft is mine and my bills are already paid in advance. I don't need you to take care of anything, there's nothing to take care of."

He watched me for a few minutes, probably to determine if I was telling him the truth.

"I'm not lying. I paid for my condo in full at closing and my bills are set up with my expense account -"

"Then those accounts will be set up in conjunction with the expense accounts I provide you-" I watch his face harden in obvious annoyance.

"I don't need you to pay my bills."

I kept my tone soft, but firm. I wasn't going to budge on this, my bills were taken care of and I didn't need his money. I had my own, most of which I could never even spend in this life time.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and grumbled something.

"You don't need to buy my submission Sir, I'm giving it to you. I can handle my own-"

His eyes snapped to mine, and in that moment I suddenly feared him.

_Oh fuck, I definitely just pissed him off. _

"Is that what you think this is about, that I'm trying to buy your submission and trust?" He was totally furious.

"I -" I start, but he shuts me right up by continuing.

"Because if that's what you_ think_, then you have no business even considering being my submissive in the first place, let alone entering into a contract. I don't need to buy your submission Isabella, if I wanted to I could have a fully experienced sub in here sceneing right now."

I blanch at the high tone of his voice as it resonates off the walls of the kitchen. After his small rant I don't dare look at him out of embarrassment. I know better than to argue even in this phase. I know I never should have even made such an insensitive comment. I don't blame Edward's reaction at all but I also don't fear him. Even now I can sense him watching me - no glaring at me from the corner of my eye.

"I'm sorry." I whisper down at my hands, folded and resting prone in my lap.

Then, like a light switch, something changes. His features suddenly soften and see him slide off of his bench and take a step toward me. Before I can even register or react, his arms wrap around me like a cocoon.

Being in his arms is like unlike anything I've ever experienced. There's nothing that could ever compare to the comfort I instantly felt. So strange and true, I'd never felt more safe before and it was quickly becoming one of my favorite sensations. Now that I knew what it felt like, I never wanted to go another moment without it.

He sighed long and hard and spoke softly to me.

"Listen, I understand this is all new to you-"

"This isn't new for me." I snap, my tone suddenly angry and hurt as my emotion rushes right back through my senses.

_What's he suggesting? Dammit, I wasn't some inexperienced sub. I'm not a fragile piece of glass! _

I knew what it meant to be obedient and to bend to my masters every desire. I lived this life for nearly five years. I wasn't some child who didn't know the difference between cats and scourges.

_This wasn't new to me._

Suddenly, he's holding me back at arms length and studying me like I'm a petulant child.

"This _is_ new to you, you haven't showed me otherwise that it isn't." He counters in a tone that was much more menacing then mine had been. I think his patience is starting to wear thin with me.

"And Isabella, if you interrupt me _one_ more time tonight I'm going to ball gag that smart mouth of yours and shut you up properly. Can I get a word in edgewise with you or what? Is this going to be an issue all the time or do you think you can get it together? I think I've been pretty patient with you so far, haven't I?"

_That shut me right up...and might have made me cum a little too... ball gag my smart mouth? I'd like to be gagged with something, that's for sure. _

"I know what you're thinking, and while I wouldn't mind shutting you up with my cock, I don't think we're quiet there yet. Let's not get ahead of ourselves or get distracted while we're talking about this. Capiche?" There's amusement dancing in his eyes now and I'm relieved to see it. Jeez, so hot and cold... but so worth it to see the reactions come from him. "Well, can I speak now or are you going to jump to conclusion and interrupt me again?"

"I'm sorry sir. I'll be quiet."

"That's more like it. now, as I was saying, I understand this is new to you. Your previous collared arrangement was not a proper D/s relationship. I know this because of what you've told me and by your reactions during our discussion tonight." Edward takes a deep breath and regards me carefully.

"I'm not your last Master, Isabella. You need to understand that every relationship you enter into, especially in this lifestyle, is different and unique. Our arrangement will be somewhat unconventional in the beginning. I understand that I need to gain your trust and that we must work on your fears together, it's going to take time and I'm willing to give that to us because like you, I would like this to work. However, I will not tolerate your defiance and disobedience, this smart mouth bullshit needs to stop now before it becomes a serious problem. As your top, it is my responsibility to ensure you are well taken care of and that includes taking care of your things and providing you with what you need. I can afford it and I will make sure it is taken care of. This is not up for discussion. Do you understand, because if you can't accept that, we're going to butt heads quiet often and I can guarantee that it's going to make things between us strained and difficult. I don't want that, do you?"

"No, I'm sorry." I whisper.

I knew he was right, but it still went against everything in me to accept. I didn't need him to pay for those things, I could handle it. "It's just _difficult_ for me."

"Look at me." I did, meeting his sparkling green eyes. "I know that it is, but we'll do this together. I need you to trust me and the only way we're going to achieve that is by working together toward our goals. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I'll try harder, I promise."

"I know that you will. You're smart and capable and we have time. Just let me do the leading."

"Ok." I smile at him feeling more relaxed.

"Now, I think we're pretty settled up on the negotiations. Do you feel comfortable with everything we've talked about? Do you have anything else that you want to add or talk about at this time?"

"Um.. I don't think I do."

"Well, if you remember anything just let me know so that we can address it."

"All right, thank you."

"Now, if everything looks good to you, I'll have the revisions made and the contract drawn up. We'll use this weekend as our stepping stone in getting started. I need to know exactly where we stand as far as your training, so we'll get started tonight if you're comfortable doing that. "

"I am, I mean, I would like to if that's what you want sir."

"I would like it very much." I watch Edward's eyes dance, glad to see that the stone wall is still down. I watch with anticipation as he fingers through the folder in front of him, looking for something. His long fingers move aptly through the check lists and notes he's made until he finds what he's looking for. "Here it is." I can't help my grin as pulls out a single sheet of legal paper with an air of triumph. He looks so pleased with himself it's hard not to be as excited as he is.

"What's this?" I ask with curiosity and slight confusion. I thought that we went over everything.

"This is a scene contract, for your protection and mine." He smiles. "I use this when a regular arrangement isn't in place. In our case, the contract between us needs to be redrawn for final draft and finished for signature. Tonight, I don't want paper work holding us back, so we can use this if you're comfortable. I want you to feel completely at ease as we move forward even between finalizing the paperwork."

"Really?" I'm astonished but so excited too.

"Absolutely." Edward gives me his panty flamer smile.

"What do I have to do?" I ask with excitement.

"Well, this is a standard contract I use for a basic scene. Nothing too fancy, it just covers the basics and paints a clear picture of the boundaries for our first scene."

"We can have a scene tonight?" My skin is tingling with anticipation.

_Oh my god! _

_"_That's my intention. Just something light to start out with. Are you open to that? No kink tonight, just exploration."

"Exploration?" I cock my head to the side.

"Exploration." He nods with a smile of pure confidence. It sets my heart racing.

"Okay." I agree.

"Very well. I need to prepare, so while I do that, you can enjoy a rare treat."

_Rare treat? What's this about? _

* * *

><p>Sometime later I'm just finishing my third glass of wine, this time a glass of moscato that pops tantalizingly in my mouth. On a plate in front of me is a sliver of cheese cake that Edward had set aside for me as "a special occasion indulgence" to celebrate our first night together. It was such a sweet gesture.<p>

"I love dessert."

That made him chuckle. "Well that's goo to know, I love dessert too."

"Are you having any?" I asked when he only sets my slice down on the counter.

"No, my pallet is hungering for something else tonight." If that wasn't a sobering comment, I don't know what was.

_Was he talking about having me for dessert? Ummm... yes please! _

"Take care of your plate and then meet me upstairs in ten minutes." He tells me as he cleans his hands on a dish towel. "I'm going set something out on your bed, clean up and change in to it, then come to me. My room is one door down from yours on the left." With that, he pushed the swinging door open from the kitchen and disappears...without any sweets of his own.

Suddenly warm and tingly were a thing of the past. Now I was on fire and vibrating with anxious anticipation. I took my time enjoying my "rare treat" and the wine that was helping me loosen up a little.

As threw back the last sip of wine, I let out a deep cleansing breath and swallowed. Steeling myself, I gripped the counter for sixty seconds and readied myself for what was about to go down.

_Pun intended, please... _I giggled at myself.

Ready to start the night, I take care of my plate and wine glass, checking over the kitchen to be sure it's all set, I calmly collect myself before darting out of there and heading up to my room.

* * *

><p>When I step into my room, I lean against the door and feel it close with a soft click. From across the room, I can see that Edward has all ready been in here and left the something in question on my bed. Making my way to the bed, I glanced down at the fabric sprawled out across the foot of the mattress and smile. Picking it up by the straps, I hold it up to examine it closer.<p>

The piece of lingerie is beautiful. Deep violet, and soft silk, the haltered baby doll is lavishly embellished with beads and sequins. Just under the cups, the fabric gathers together to create an empire waist. The plunging neck line is a little intimidating, but I'm excited to see it on.

With nervous fumbling fingers, I quickly peel off my dress, bra and panties and fold them into a neat pile on the chest at the end of the bed. Gathering my hair off the the side of my shoulder, I slip the baby doll over my head and tie the halter around my neck.

The thin sheer silky fabric hit right at the top of my thigh, and matching panties left very little to the imagination. Now a little nervous, I decide that I need to see this on before I just hurry over to Edward's room. I only have about sixty seconds to check myself over and haul ass to his room.

Being late might be a bad idea. I don't want to push my luck tonight, so I need to be prompt.

Hurrying, I dash to my adjoined bathroom and pirouette in front of the mirror. Examining myself from all angles, I can help the smile that spreads across my face. Even though I was practically naked, I felt elegant and beautiful. Edward had great taste. The plunging neck line slipped over my breasts and hugged my body just right. The worry I'd had about looking silly was instantly falls away and is replaced by confidence and a blast of sex appeal.

With seconds to spare, I open the small cosmetic bag I'd brought with me and pull out a small round tin of faint pink lip balm and quickly dabbing some on my lips. I give myself another once over, fluffing my hair and checking my breath. Content that I'm ready I turn and spot a long billowing black silk robe hanging on the bathroom door. Feeling too naked to wander the halls in an unfamiliar place, I decide that slipping this on shouldn't be a problem. If anything Edward will just have me remove it right away. I can always explain my reasoning if he's angry.

Feeling ready as I'll ever be, I take a deep breath and I head out to the hallway. Padding barefoot down the hall to where I knew Edward's bedroom was, I steal a lung full of oxygen and steel myself for what's to come.

When I reached the door I was suddenly torn on proper etiquette.

_Do I knock…do I just walk in? Shit. _

Knowing I have seconds,I decided knocking is probably the smartest course of action. Using one knuckle, I tapped lightly on the oak door and wait.

_Here goes nothing..._

* * *

><p>AN: I'd love to know your thoughts! If you've read this before, how is the re-write comparing? Do you like it more?

Thanks for the love!

-B


End file.
